Time Quest
by Jiece18
Summary: Danny must challenge his evil half to save the past, present, and future. While at the same time choosing which girl he wants to be with.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Danny Fenton walked towards his school slowly. He had two test and a quiz all in the same day. His friend Tucker was walking next to him. "I wonder if all the teachers get together and plan their test this way."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Tucker did a quick search with his PDA, "They do seem to plan their test very close to each other."

"And they wonder why we fall asleep in class." They reached the door, "What next, another ghost invasion." He opened it and walked in. It was pitched back save for the light coming through the open door. "What is this?" The door slammed shut on Trucker. Danny pounded on the door in the dark. "Going Ghost!" His ring appeared, but then fizzled. A small light appeared down the dark hall. Danny gulped and slowly walked towards it, "Hello!" The light was coming from a candle that was on small table covered with a checkered table. A ghost appeared behind him. Danny's ghost sense went off and he spun around, "Skulker! Skulker?" Skulker was wearing a waiter's suit over his armor and even had a funky black mustache.

"Your table, sir!" Danny stood still for a moment before shaking the shock off. Two chairs appeared next to the table. He slowly sat down as Skulker snapped his fingers. "Your friend will be here in a minute."

He vanished and Technus appeared. He set two plates down on the table and a basket of bread, "The special is spaghetti in red vegetable sauce." Technus disappeared.

"Hi Danny!" Sam walked into his view. Danny nearly fell out of his chair. She was wearing the dress she had worn to their school dance. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Its fine!" Danny stood up and found himself in a suit. Ember appeared and was playing a slow love song. Danny walked to Sam, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Their lips moved closer to one another.

* * *

Danny Fenton yawned and sat up. "Whoa!" That was the third time in a row he had had that dream. He glanced over to his alarm clock, "Its only six am." He sighed, "Its only Monday and I can't seem to sleep." He got out of bed and walked over to his desk, "Not a single ghost for almost a week." He picked up a photo of him, Tucker, and Sam. "And what is with this dream? Do I really feel that way about Sam?"

* * *

Danny and Tucker walked together to school as Danny told Ticker about part of his dream. He had left out the part about Sam. "So what do you think it means?"

"Your in love with somebody Danny. Any idea who was this mystery girl was?"

Danny thought for a moment, "No! Hey where is Sam?"

"She had to get to school early. Something important."

"Oh!" Danny was having a dream flashback as they approached the school. "Do we have any tests today?"

"Two test and a quiz. Why?"

He slowly walked to the front doors. There were no other kids in sight. He opened the door slowly and sighed with relief, the hallway was full and well lit. "So far so good." His first class went without incident. Except for his mild panic attack on the English test. He spotted Sam in the hall on his way to his second class. "Hey Sam!"

The girl smiled and waved, "Hey Danny! Sorry I missed you this morning."

"No big! So why did you need to come to school so early?"

"I had to meet someone."

"Who?"

"You can see him at lunch!" Sam walked to her class.

Danny shrugged and walked into his math class, "Him?"

* * *

Danny walked outside with his lunch tray and spotted Sam and Tucker at their usual table. And there was a guy there he hadn't seen before. He had black hair, wore sunglasses, and was dressed all in black. "Ok! He might just be another Goth. Please!" Danny walked over and set his tray down, "Hi guys."

"Hey Danny! Sam was just introducing us to Derrick."

"Hi Derrick." The guy just glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"No need to be rude."

Sam sighed, "He is mute! He can't speak!"

"Oh!" A blue puff of steam came out of Danny's mouth, "Ah oh!" Danny spun around, but didn't see anything.

"What is it Danny?"

"I don't know Sam. I..." Danny gripped his head and fell to his knees.

"_I can see you Phantom! Can you see me?"_ A voice was talking in his head.

"Who are you?"

"_Come to the gym!"_

I'm Tucker, your best friend." Tucker helped Danny up.

"Sorry! I need to go get a drink!" Danny ran into the school. He ran into the empty locker room, "Going Ghost!" He transformed and flew into the gym, "Where are you?" A small green dart shot from the ceiling and hit his back. It shocked him with green energy. Danny fell down and returned to normal.

"That dart was charged with spectral energy. Now you ghost sense will go off randomly."

Danny stood up, "Who are you? Show yourself!" A ghost floated down and landed in front of him. He was dressed in black with dark gray metal armor. He had a mask and glowing green eyes that seemed to smoke. "Great a ninja."

The ninja pulled a small silver orb from his belt and held it up. An image of a very old Vlad appeared, "Hello younger Danny. Your probably wondering who this strange ghost is and why I am talking to you. To make a long story short, This is the ghost assassin Dusk. He may not be able to destroy your future self, but he will make short work of you." The image disappeared and the sphere exploded. Dusk turned transparent, "I will finish you soon." He vanished.

"Great! First I have a crazy dream, Sam gets a new friend, and now a killer ninja from the future. What next?" The school bell rang and his ghost sense went off, "Oh yeah, the science test."

* * *

Danny walked home alone as he tried to sort things out in his head. "Maybe I should just change my name and move to Iowa." His ghost sense went off, "Great!" He looked around. He was alone on one of the stone paths through the park. "That is the fourth false alarm today."

"Phantom!" Dusk appeared behind him, "I gave you time to say goodbye, now I finish you."

"Going Ghost!" Danny transformed, "What makes you think you can take me on?"

He pulled a small silver rod from his armor. It length increased to three feet and a green glowing blade appeared on one tip. "Allow me to give you a demonstration." He charged with good speed and lashed out with the weapon.

Danny just managed to duck it and move to the side, "Nice toy!" He fired a ghost beam. Dusk spun the staff and blocked the shot. He jumped up and landed a kick to Danny's chest. Danny flew up and Dusk followed. Dusk swung his weapon with speed and skill and it took all of Danny's energy to dodge and block with ghost barriers. Danny turned transparent and flew into the ground. Dusk's hand phased and he reached in after him. He grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the ground. He then tossed Danny away. Danny stood up, "Your good! Pretty handy with that weapon." Dusk pulled a smaller stick from his armor and tossed it to Danny. It sparked and a three foot green sword blade shot out of it, "What is this for?"

"When I destroy my targets, I want them to know they were beaten by a superior warrior. If you think my weapon gives me an unfair advantage, then I will even the playing field."

"You reminded me of someone."

"Before I finish you, I will reminded you about a lot of your old foes. It was their combined efforts that spawned my creation."

"WHAT?"

"A question to be answered only if you beat me." He swung his weapon which Danny blocked. He then let loose a borage of staff swipes and thrusts. His skill was above Danny's and it didn't take long for Dusk to push Danny back and knocked the weapon clear of Danny's hand. Dusk chuckled as Danny fell into a bush, "Do you admit that I am superior?"

"Yeah!" Danny smiled and turned back into Danny Fenton, "So I'm going to tag in a partner. HELP!" Danny shouted as loud as he could.

Dusk laughed, "There is no one who can save you now." A silver hover board slammed into his back and carried him into the air.

Valerie in her ghost armor ran up, "Are you alright Danny?"

"That ghost has some grudge against my parents. I tried to fight him."

"Your just luckily I was nearby. Go call your parents, I'll handle him."

"Sorry I'm so useless."

Valerie smiled, "Hey! Can't the girl save the guy once and awhile." Danny nodded and ran off. Valerie turned as Dusk floated down after freeing himself from the board.

The ninja laughed, "It has been awhile since our training matches."

"What?"

Dusk cracked his knuckles, "This should be fun."


	2. Future Lost

Valerie launched a furry of kicks and punches at Dusk. The ghost ninja blocked each of her moves as if he knew each and every one of her attacks. "Your good!" Valerie tried to trip him, but Duck jumped back.

"I had a very good teacher." Dusk blocked her punch and grabbed her wrist. He smacked her down with the back of his fist. Valerie activated her wrist blaster. To her dismay, Dusk had a similar one aimed at her, "Sadly predictable."

"Who are you? You can't be an ordinary ghost."

"My identity is of no concern of yours. But rest assured I am here for your best interest."

"Right!" Valerie started to fire her blaster, but Dusk was blasted in the back by a green energy blast. The ninja was sent flying and hit the ground behind her. Danny ran up to Valerie with a ghost pistol in his hand.

"I borrowed a weapon from your backpack. I hope you don't mind."

"I let you live this time." Valerie let Danny help her up and both turned to the ghost ninja.

Dusk chuckled as he stood up, "How cute!" His eyes smoked a green color as they glowed brighter. He put his hands together and made a few signs with his fingers. Four copies of the ninja appeared near him. Each one was armed with a different weapon. One held a katana, one a staff, one an axe, and the last a pair of brass knuckles. Each weapon glowed green, giving away their anti ghost technology. Dusk stepped in front of his copies, "My business is with the boy. I will give you one last chance to leave."

Valerie took one look at Danny and then back to Dusk, "I won't let you touch him." Her three floating blaster cannons appeared around her. She launched herself at the ninjas. Her cannons opened fire as she attacked the real Dusk. The ninja dodged the laser fire and defended himself against Valerie's attacks. Two of his copies ran after Danny while the remaining two flanked Valerie to prevent her escape. Danny fired the pistol, but the ninja copies blocked the attacks with their weapons. Danny took off running with the two in close pursuit.

"You are brave." Dusk jumped back as his copy with the brass knuckles attacked. Valerie had her cannons attack the copy with the staff, in order to prevent him from interfering. She blocked the furry of punches and managed to ram her knee into the ninja's chest. The real Dusk jumped up and slammed his foot into the girl's back. Valerie fell forward and the copy rammed his fist into her gut. The ghost hunter fell to the ground. "But bravery will not save your friend." The cannons vanished and the third Dusk stepped forward.

"Get over yourself." She spun around and tripped all three of them. She jumped into the air and threw three small silver disks. Each hit a ninja in the chest and exploded. The two copies vanished in a puff of green smoke. The real Dusk stood up as Valerie landed a few feet away. "Still so confident?"

The ninja laughed, "It is good to see you in your prime again. But my other copies will complete my mission."

"And that would be?"

"In time!" Dusk turned transparent and phased into the ground.

* * *

Danny jumped through a bush as the two copies of Dusk hacked through it with their weapons. "Going Ghost!" Danny Phantom turned to face the ninjas. "Your not like normal copies." He fired a ghost beam. The ninja with the axe jumped forward and blocked the shot as the one with the katana charged. Danny flew into the air and the ninjas just watched him. "Can't fly! I wish I would have known this sooner." He threw several more ghost beams. The ninjas blocked with their weapons. The one with the sword jumped onto his partner's shoulders and jumped high into the air. "So you can jump!" Danny floated back to avoid the attack. Unfortunately he didn't see the other ninja throw his axe. He managed to avoid the flying weapon, but the other grabbed his leg and pulled the ghost boy back down to the ground. He flung him at the other copy. The copy slammed his fists into his back. Danny hit the ground as the two ninjas converged on him. He rolled to his feet, "You asked for this!" He let loose his ghostly wail. The green shockwave blasted the two copies back and they exploded in clouds of green smoke. Danny took a few deep breathes, "Well that went well."

"But your fate is sealed." Dusk appeared behind him.

Danny spun around and jumped back, "What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?"

Dusk's eyes narrowed, "I rather not destroy one so young, but I have accepted my mission." Dusk's hand sparked with green energy and he threw an energy disk. It hit Danny in the chest and sent him flying to the ground. "I may not be able to fly, but my Ghost Shuriken is the most powerful weapon in The Ghost Zone."

Danny started to get up, but his hand hit a small metal object. He picked it up. It was a small metal clock shaped thing on a purple ribbon. It was one of clockworks time medallions. It started to spark with energy, "Thanks Clockwork!" Danny vanished.

"So he attempt to save you from my wrath." Dusk pulled a similar medallion from his armor, "But he will not escape." The medallion sparked and Dusk vanished as well.

* * *

Danny rubbed his head as he sat up. He was laying in the middle of the park. Apart from the stone path he was next to was unusually white in color, nothing was different. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was back to being normal Danny Fenton, "Well that was interesting. Wonder what time he sent me to." Danny walked out of the park and headed for home. All the building looked more or less the same, but they were all made of the same strange white stone. So was the street for that matter. Danny sat down on a metal bench. He spotted a trash can and fished out a newspaper. The date read April 10, 2016. "Ten years in the future. Still doesn't explain all the weird stone." He tossed the paper back into the can and continued walking. Several cars drove by, not hover cars, but they almost made no sound as they went by. The people he passed were dressed in more or less the same kind of clothes as his time. "Somehow I expected more out of the future."

"Your ID please!" Danny turned to see a small silver robot hovering near him.

"Ah, I left it at home."

"Stand still for DNA scan!" The bot floated up and a red beam of light shot from its single eye and hit Danny's forehead. After a second, the bot stopped and floated into the air. An alarm screamed from the bot, "Danny Phantom Alert!"

"This can't be good!" The street suddenly got quiet as it was cleared. The block was blocked off by green ghost fields.

"You have finally slipped up!" Valerie floated down on a larger more meaner looking version of her hover board. She armor was all black save for the red visor that she looked through. She aimed a plasma rifle at him, "And don't think your going to fool me by disguising yourself as Fenton again."

"You know who I am."

"Don't play dumb!" She fired the rifle.

Danny jumped clear, "Going Ghost!" He turned into Phantom and tried to phase through the wall. He bounced off it as if he wasn't phased. "What?"

"Fool! You can't phase through Ghost Stone!" He visor turned green, "And you can't hide anymore." She targeted him and fired.

Danny unphased and flew clear, "You asked for this." He fired a ghost beam.

A sphere of energy formed around Valerie and absorbed the blast. "Yeah I did ask for it. And you asked for this." Five floating blaster cannons appeared around her. They all fired. Danny dodged the attacks and tried to get away by flying over the force fields. He hit another one above the block.

"This can't be fair."

"Well it wasn't very fair what you did to The Fentons and this town." She charged after him with blasters blazing. Danny summoned an energy sphere, but the blaster fire ripped through it and he fell to the ground.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Sure! After I spilt your atoms into a thousand pieces."

"Leave him alone!" The force fields dropped and a woman in white ghost armor dropped from the sky with a jetpack.

"Sam!"

"What are you doing here? You know it is too dangerous."

"I..."

"Would you two shut up!" Valerie blasted at the pair.

Sam pressed a button on her armor and a green force field appeared in front of them. The blasts impacted the field. Valerie didn't bother stopping and continued to fire. "You can take her. Why aren't you?" She looked over Danny, "Your from the past?" Danny slowly nodded. Sam sighed, "We're doomed." The field collapsed and Sam was blasted back.

"I will never understand why you defend that ghost, but his run of terror is at an end."

"Please don't blast me?" Valerie spun around. A tall ghost appeared. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He also wore a white cape with a black DP symbol on it. His eyes glowed green, "Your fight is with me."

Valerie stepped back, "So you thought ganging up on me would work." She pressed a red button on her wrist, "But this will greatly even the odds." All around the city, alarms went off.

Younger Danny helped the older Sam up, "What is going on?"

"Trouble!"


	3. Dark Visions

The force fields around the streets dropped and a dome formed over the city. A fountain in the center of the city stopped flowing and moved to the side to reveal a hole. Danny gulped as a large metal cylinder rose out of the ground. It slid open and a ghost stepped out. The same age as the older Danny and wore a black jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. A metal collar was around his neck. His blue hair moved like fire and his eyes glowed green. "Burn!"

Valerie pressed the button again and the collar snapped off, "Destroy Danny Phantom and I will give you your freedom."

Burn's eyes glowed brighter, "Phantom! Finally, you're mine!" Burn shot at the older Danny.

"I'm going to knock some sense into your head." Phantom's hands glowed green and he charged at Burn. Burn's hands erupted with blue fire and the two threw punches. Both ghosts hit each other and fell back. They lunged and continued to pummel each other.

"We have to help him." Sam pulled a metal rod from her belt and it grew into a three-foot staff. She started to run at the two, but Valerie jumped in front of her. She attacked with a glowing sword.

"Not this time."

Danny watched the two girls fight for a moment, '_Great! These are the two I'm attracted to._' He flew past them and fired a ghost beam at Burn. Burn turned transparent and flew through Phantom. The beam hit Phantom. Burn took advantage and blasted Phantom back with a large wave of ghost fire. "Dang it!"

Burn flew at Danny and grabbed the front of his suit, "You're too old to be their son." His eyes glowed brighter, "But your ectoplasm is similar. Who are you?"

"Just passing through. Wait! I have a son?"

Burn started to smile, but Phantom tackled him and the two flew clear of Danny. Phantom jumped back and threw a ghost beam. It hit Burn and slammed into the side of a building. "Your my past self right?" Danny nodded. Phantom sighed, "You need to go to Clockwork. Something has happened in the past to make this miserable future."

"What?"

Phantom ignored him and flew at Burn, "I didn't do anything to her. You have to believe me."

"Stop lying!" Before the two could fight, Dusk appeared in-between them. Burn stepped back, "What is going on?"

Dusk looked over the scene that was before him, "I hate time travel." He looked at the older Danny, "Still ahead of the due date." He glanced over his shoulder to Burn, "I'll help you take this guy down."

"Sure!" Both slammed their fist into Phantom's face. As Phantom fell back, Dusk threw a Ghost Shuriken. It impacted against Phantom and he fell to the ground.

"Back off!" Danny flew at the pair. Burn stepped up and threw up a wall of flame. As Danny stopped, Dusk charged through the wall and knocked him back with a hard kick to the chest.

Sam's weapon was knocked from her grasp and she was thrown next to the downed ghosts. Valerie walked up to the ghost ninja, "What is your story?"

"I have come from the future to stop Danny Phantom's rein of terror before it happens." Phantom and Danny both jumped up and attacked with their ghostly wails. Dusk pushed Burn and Valerie behind him. His armor opened up to revile a small speaker. The two wails hit Dusk and the speaker absorbed the attacks. The speaker glowed green and a larger wail shot from it. The wail blasted all three back.

"Where did you get that?" Valerie eyed the speaker as his armor closed around it.

"My armor was designed for the soul purpose of defeating Danny Phantom. It wasn't powerful enough in the future, but here." He pulled out a retracted staff from his armor and activated it. A glowing blade appeared at each end. "Now if you will excuse me." He charged at Danny with the weapon ready. Sam jumped to her feet and took the attack. Everyone froze as the blade cut into her armor and she fell to the ground.

Phantom slowly rose to his feet, "Sam! You killed Sam!"

Dusk's eyes were wide, "I didn't think she had the strength to move. She wasn't my target."

Phantom's eyes turned red, "You will pay for this." He screamed out a loud wail that blasted Dusk back into the wall. His hands turned green and started to ram his fists into the ninja. Chunks of armor were either dented or ripped off.

Valerie started to aim her wrist blaster as Burn ran over to Sam. Danny stood up on shaking legs, "Is she?"

"No! The blade wasn't designed to hurt humans. It only did a number on her armor and she was knocked out." Burn stood up, "She is one of the few humans I can stand." He turned towards Danny, "So his past self. I take you out and this time turns out better." He started to summon fire, but Danny vanished.

Phantom was blasted off Dusk by Valerie who then trapped him in a ghost thermos, "Finally!"

Dusk fell to the street, "A minor setback!" He pulled out the medallion and vanished.

* * *

Danny sat up, he was in Clockwork's tower. The ghost of time was floating in front of him, "Sorry about the trip Daniel. But I am afraid things are not right with the timeline."

"I kind of guessed." Danny stood up, "So what is going on?"

"Exactly one year from now, everything you know and care about will be gone."

"Why am I not surprised?" Clockwork led Danny to his time portal and he waved his staff. The portal showed an image of Danny's evil part. "Dan!"

"Yes! One year from now, he will escape with aid from his future self. He will give his younger counterpart The Amulet of Spirit. A forbidden item that will give him enough power to enslave the future."

"What is so special about it?"

"The amulet allows the ghost who wears it to absorb the ghostly energy of any ghost he wishes. By doing so he gains their power and memories."

"Can't we prevent his escape?"

"No! Five years from now he will absorb me. Because of this, I am unable to fully read the time stream." Clockwork waved his staff again and the image changed to The Amity Park three years in the future. He was fighting his evil self. "After being freed, your evil self absorbed only a few ghosts. He purposely chooses ghosts that were linked to others."

"Like Burn!"

"Yes! He captured Ember, Lunch Lady and Johnny 13, knowing that their admirers would hunt you with ferocity. Eventually he confronted you. During the fight, he locked you into your ghost form using a device that Plasmus created. He then caused The Fenton Home to explode while he was assuming your human form."

"So long story short."

"Your familysurvived, but everyone blamed you for the death of Danny Fenton."

"And I couldn't disprove it."

"Correct. Over the years he disguised himself as you many times to insure that no one would believe you."

Danny sighed, "Great! So what do we do?"

"The amulet is sealed deep in The Ghost Zone and the four stones that make the key have been thrown into random times. But I will need Tucker to do the research."

"Why?"

"Anything I know or will ever know will eventually fall into Dan's mind. So I must have no knowledge of the locations of the Seal Stones. Once you have all four, I will send them to the beginning of time. Where they will be destroyed."

"Why not destroy them ourselves?"

"The energy that they would release would make an atom bomb look like a sparkler.

"Ok! Destroying the stones, bad idea." Danny started to leave, "Hey! Any chance you can tell which girl I should ask out?"

"Save the world and we will talk."

"Right!"

**

* * *

Author Note: Burn is a ghost I created. His bio can be found on my profile page.**


	4. Past and Future

"So you need me to use Clockwork's computers to find four ghosts stones that have been scattered into different times and without Clockwork's help." Tucker and Danny were sitting in the library at school during their study period.

"Yeah!"

Tucker managed to chuckle a little, "Sounds like fun."

"Hey! At least you are not being hunted by some super ninja from the future." His ghost sense went off. He looked around the room, "and I will never know exactly when he will be coming."

"Hi guys!" Sam sat down next to Danny, "So any luck on the ghost ninja?"

"Nope! How is your day going?"

"Can't complain!" Sam started to stand up, "Derrick and me are going to movie after school if you guys would like to come."

"I have to do research." Tucker's voice was grim.

"And I have a ninja to avoid."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam walked off.

"So you haven't told her about your trip to the future?"

"No!" Danny laid his head on the table, "How can I? She's dating some one more on her level."

"Clueless." Tucker got up and left.

"Hey Fentoad!" Dash walked up, "You know what day this is?"

"Wednesday."

"Yep! That means a Wednesday Wedgie."

"Leave him alone!" Valerie appeared.

"Now you have a girl fighting your battles." Dash laughed, but a strong look from Valerie caused him to back away.

"You all right, Danny?"

Danny sighed and stood up, "It has been a rough week. So you doing anything later?"

"Kind of, but I do have some free time Friday after school."

"See you then." Valerie smiled and walked away. Danny sighed again, "If you don't destroy me first."

* * *

Danny Phantom floated over the town and landed on top of the tallest building in Amity Park, "No matter bad things get, this view will always make me feel better." He was overlooking the town and the sun was just beginning to set. His cell phone began to ring. "Hello!"

"It's me Tucker. I think I have found the first stone."

"So soon!"

"Well it is on display right now at the museum. According to owners, it just appeared a few weeks ago. I have the exact time to send you back."

"Great! I'll meet you at Clockwork's tower."

**

* * *

Two weeks in the past**

Danny Fenton walked into Amity Park's museum. He checked his watch, "Just two more minutes." He went into the bathroom and turned into Danny Phantom. "All I have to do is get that thing the moment is appears." He phased and flew into the main storeroom. A small green vortex appeared and a stone fell out of it and onto a table. It was made of white stone with part of a green spiral on it. "It doesn't look so bad." He picked it up. As he started to leave, a ghost in a black cloak appeared and knocked him down. "Great! Another one from the future." The ghost pushed the hood back. She was an older female ghost with green hair. "Kitty! What are you doing here?"

"I've come here for my Johnny." The cloak flew off her and wrapped around Danny. It was Johnny 13's shadow. Kitty's nails glowed red and grew in length, "Now tell me where you are keeping him."

"I'm not keeping him anywhere. I swear."

"I saw you trap him in a strange amulet. Plasmus told me that you need that stone to acquire the amulet." She picked up the stone, "Once I give this to him, your plans will be ruined."

"No! You can't! He is in league with my evil half."

"Like I'd buy that story. Shadow!" The Shadow tightened his grip.

"Get off!" Danny summoned enough energy to blast himself free. He brought up his fist and fired a ghost beam. It knocked the stone free from her grasp. "I don't have time for this." He grabbed the stone and phased out of the museum. He grabbed the medallion around his neck, "Now to get home." Shadow shot out of the wall and engulfed him. He shot into to the sky as the stone hit the ground.

Kitty picked the stone up, "Nice try twerp."

Danny yelled out with his ghostly wail and freed himself from Shadow. "I don't have your boyfriend." He blasted the shadow away with a ghost beam and charged at Kitty.

"You lose!" Kitty pulled off her time medallion.

"You aren't leaving with the stone." He used ghost beams from his hands to propel himself forward and crashed into the ghost. Kitty dropped the stone as she and the shadow vanished. Danny sighed as he picked the stone up, "This thing is sure a lot of trouble." He tapped his medallion twice and he returned to the future.

**

* * *

Present Time**

"It should be safe here." Tucker and Danny had just returned from The Ghost Zone with the stone. Tucker pushed his bed aside and opened a small hidden safe.

"When did you have this installed?"

"I was getting tired of Technus crashing ever piece of hardware I own. So your dad was nice enough to give me this small anti ghost safe. The stone should be safe." He opened the small safe and placed the stone next to his backup drives. After locking it and pushing the bed back, he sat down at his desk, "So how was the past?"

"Outside of Kitty trying to squeeze me to death with Johnny's shadow." Danny sat on the bed, "If my evil half can send ghosts into the past, I fail to see how we having the stones will make it better. Couldn't he just go back earlier and take them?"

"According to Clockwork, if we get the stones as they appear, when we get them, they will be removed from the timeline."

"So it was like that the stones just appeared with us."

"Exactly!"

"I hate time travel."

"You and me both." Tucker grabbed his PDA, "and I doubt the other stones will be so easy to find. I have my computer doing a search, but who knows when it will find anything."

"Well, we have one stone. So we at least bought ourselves some more time." Danny stood up, "Right now the only thing we can do is wait. I just hope whatever alliance my evil side has with Vlad doesn't reach all the way back to this time."

**

* * *

Twenty years in the future**

Dan Phantom sat on his golden throne as Fright Knight walked into his grand hall, "Kitty has failed my lord. She was unable to capture the stone. I'm afraid it has vanished from history."

"I really didn't expect her to do much. Just confirm what I already knew." Dan stood up and walked to a large stone and metal archway, "Let all of them do as they please. We cannot afford to let the timeline slip too much."

"Why? I can lead a ghost army into the past to subdue the child."

"You cannot see the cosmic picture." Dan waved his hand and an image of Amity Park appeared. The town was destroyed and only Vlad's castle stronghold was standing. "The timeline is very fragile. Too much traveling will cause it to break and do untold damage to our future." The image shifted to his floating castle in The Ghost Zone. "And I will not risk destroying all that I have built. I have the knowledge of Clockwork and I have already formed a plan. All we need to do is capture one of the stones. Then the other three will fall into my grasp in due time."

Fright Knight bowed, "Yes my lord. I'm sorry for not seeing your vision."

"Don't worry! Few do."

* * *

"Failure is not an option." Vlad Plasmus was sitting in his favorite chair as his ninja Dusk was on his knee in front of him. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to steal one of the medallions? To keep you under his radar. How hard is it to kill a fifteen-year-old half ghost?"

"He had help."

"His older self and my pawn." Vlad rubbed the orange cat that lay on his lap, "We cannot destroy him here in this time. But you can in the past." The cat jumped off his lap as he stood up, "Little does he know that Kitty was one of my agents. But he is growing suspicious. So please, kill him before he reduces me to a bitter old man with a cat." The cat meowed. "And change Maddie's litter box!"


	5. Patrol

"Danny?" Tucker descended into The Fenton Lab. It had been about a week and no luck with the second stone. "You down here dude?"

"Over here!" Danny's voice came from a small shed that had been built at the far corner. He stuck his head out of the door, "Check this out."

Tucker was led in, "What is that?" A silver suit of high-tech armor was standing in front of him.

Danny patted the shoulder of the armor, "I figure the reason Valerie doesn't want to date me more often is because she thinks I am a target. With this I can help her with my ghost powers without her being the wiser."

"Have you completely given up on Sam?"

Danny sighed, "Look! We are great friends and I don't want to lose that. I won't deny that I am thinking about us as a couple, but she deserves a normal life." Tucker raised and eyebrow. "Ok! Normal for her." He put the armor on and transformed, "Valerie is always going to be obsessed with ghost hunting. This seems the best way to go." He phased out of the shed.

"And the fact she hates Danny Phantom has escaped you again."

* * *

"Beware my power over boxes." The Box Ghost hurled several cardboard boxes at Valerie.

"Get a grip ghost." Valerie fired her plasma rifle.

"Not this time." A box of energy surrounded him and blocked the attack, "I have gained more power." He threw his hands out and a box of purple energy incased Valerie, "Now I shall crush you." The box started to shrink.

"Damn it." She tossed her rifle down and pressed her hands against it.

The Box Ghost laughed, "For a year I have been mocked and abused. Now I have new abilities and powers. Soon all of the humans will bow down to my superior square containers and me." His laughing stopped as a blue vortex surrounded him and sucked him into a metal thermos.

"Who?" The box around Valerie vanished. A man in silver armor with black trim stepped up. A helmet with a black visor hid his face. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Danny!"

Danny returned to his normal form as he took his helmet off, "What do you think? I was tired of you risking your life alone. So I had Dad help put this thing together."

Valerie slid her visor up, "That is so nice." She wiped a tear from her eye, "Are you sure?"

"No! But I'm willing to give it a go."

She slid her visor back down and got on her hover board, "Then lets do it!"

Danny put his helmet back on and turned into Danny Phantom, "Right!"

* * *

"He did what?" Sam stood in shock as Tucker explained the situation. "He has the future of the world to worry about and the only thing he can think about is being with Valerie."

"Well in his defense, he really can't do anything until the computers can locate the next stone."

Sam sat down on her bed, "I just don't know what to make of all of this."

"Well for starters you can tell him how you feel."

"I can't just tell him. If he truly cares about her, I can't make it worst. I just don't know what to do."

Tucker shrugged, "So how are things with Derrick? You two getting along?"

"He is cool."

"Your not hanging out with him to make Danny jealous?"

"Fifty fifty."

Tucker sighed, but his PDA beeped. He unclipped it from his belt, "The computer has found the second stone."

* * *

Danny and Valerie hovered over the park as the sun just began to set. They had been patrolling for almost an hour, but no ghost sightings. "I've really enjoy our time together Danny."

"I'm glad we found away to hang out with each other." Danny was just glad the armor didn't interfere with his ghost powers. Especially sense the armor was fake.

"This is so cute, I could puke!"

Both Danny and Valerie looked down to spot Dusk standing on the ground under them. "That ninja is really annoying me."

Valerie summoned her floating gun blasters, "Then lets get him." Both charged at the ghost. Valerie fired her blasters as Danny threw his ghost beams. The attacks passed through the ghost. "A hologram."

Two Ghost Shuriken flew from a bush and knocked both of them out of the sky. Dusk jumped out of the bush with a ghost sword ready, "You two are sadly easy to fool. I am amazed you actually took over the world."

"What are you blabbering about?" Valerie drew her energy sword and ran at Dusk. The two blades locked and the sword fight begun. Danny stayed back to wait for a clear shot. "Why are you attacking us?"

Dusk blocked a sword swipe, "I am not attacking you." He parried and swung. Valerie barely managed to avoid it, "I am after the child." He phased and jumped through Valerie. He returned to being solid and slammed Valerie in the back with a roundhouse kick. "Now stay out of my way."

"Leave her out of this!" Danny slammed his hands together and fired a large ghost beam. Dusk was hit in the back. Dusk stumbled forward, but then stood upright. Danny gulped, "Great!"

"I just upgraded my armor." Dusk spun around and started to throw a shuriken. Valerie slammed her heel in the back of his knee. He stumbled enough for Danny to hit him again in the chest. Off balance, he was blasted back.

"Nice team work." Danny helped Valerie up.

"We have to hit him hard and fast."

Dusk stood up, "You two are really annoying me." He made a few signs with his fingers, "Spirit Lock!" A blue bolt of energy fired from his hands and rammed into Danny. He glowed blue as he fell to the ground.

"Danny!"

"I can't move!"

Dusk chuckled, "My spirit lock will keep you out of the way long enough to remove the annoyance."

Valerie activated her wrist blasters, "I'm going to be far more than a simple annoyance." She and her floating guns fired.

Dusk jumped high into the air to avoid the attacks and threw out several shurikens. They destroyed her floating blasters as he cam down to attack. Valerie jumped back as Dusk landed and tired to fight him. Once again, Dusk predicted every one of her moves and countered accordingly. Dusk blocked one of her attacks and tossed her into the air. His fist glowed green as he crouched down. He jumped into the air and hit her in the back with his glowing fist. The green energy exploded and Valerie fell to the ground. Dusk landed and slammed a shuriken into the fallen ghost hunter's chest. Valeire's armor sparked from several cracks. Dusk bent down and checked her, "You'll live, but you won't be bothering me anytime soon." He stood up and walked towards Danny, "You will thank me when this is done."

"Coward!" Danny tired to move, "Can't you fight me fair and square?"

"You haven't so far and I must stop your evil form consuming the world." His fist started to glow, "I will make this as painless as possible." He started to bring his fist down, but several white cables wrapped around his arm and shocked him. He grasped the cables, "What now?"

The cables were the Jack O Nine Tails and Sam was the one holding them. "Why don't you just leave them alone?"

Dusk's eyes narrowed, "You again!" He pulled the weapon from her grasp, "If it wasn't for the timeline." His eyes shot out several bolts of energy. Before they hit Derrick shot out of nowhere and tackled Sam out of the way. Dusk turned back towards Danny, "Now to finish this."

Danny opened his mouth and attacked with his ghostly wail. The wail shattered his helmet and impacted Dusk's face. The ghost ninja grasped his face as his facemask fell off, "Finish that!" The blue energy keeping him still vanished. Danny jumped up and blasted Dusk with another wail.

Dusk fell to the ground still grasping his face, "You will pay for this." He vanished. Danny fell to the ground and passed out.


	6. Dark Ages

"Dusk!" Danny shot out of the bed.

"Calm down!" Tucker jumped out of his chair. After the fight he had brought Danny back to his house. "You managed to drive the ninja off."

Danny nodded and laid sat down, "How is Valerie and Sam?"

"Valerie got hit kind of hard. She has a few bruised ribs, but nothing serious. Sam got a few scrapes from being knocked down, but it would have been worst if Dusk's attack had actually hit." Tucker sighed, "And we lost the second stone. It just vanished from the timeline."

"Great! I can't seem to do anything right."

"Hey!" Tucker sat down next to his friend, "We still have one stone and I am sure we will be able to get the last two."

"Yeah!" Danny stood back up, "I'm just tired of getting through by the skin of my teeth. And I am tired of my friends getting hurt." He turned into Danny Phantom, "I need help!" He flew out of the room.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise!" Vlad Masters opened his front door to find Danny Phantom standing on his porch. "And what do I owe this visit. Another trick or.." He transformed into Plasmus, "should we just fight?" 

"I need your help!"

Plasmus laughed, "Like I am going to fall for that."

Danny turned human, "Look! An evil ghost from the future has sent a super strong ninja to this time and he has kicked my butt every time we fight."

"And I should care why?"

Danny pulled a small photo from his pocket, "I took this snap shot from the time portal. It is what the evil ghost has reduced you to."

Vlad took it and crushed it. It showed him his future self with the cat, "Please come in!"

* * *

Tucker knocked on Sam's door and Derrick opened it, "What are you doing here?" Derrick grabbed a small notebook from Sam's desk and wrote on it. He tore the page out and handed it to him. "Making sure Sam was alright." Derrick moved and Tucker peeked in. Sam was in her bed and she was asleep. "How long has she been asleep?" Derrick held up a finger. "Hour?" He nodded. "Can you tell her to call me when she wakes up?" Derrick nodded again. "Thanks!" He left.

* * *

After five hours, Vlad stepped back from his work, "Perfect! I managed to recreate Jack's little suit. But far more streamed line." A suit of ghost armor stood in front of the pair. Colored in Danny's uniform style. It was only half as bulky as the original. "Unfortuity, some one destroyed the power pack I designed, so this suit will eventually drain you." 

"You just had to bring that up." Danny phased through the suit and activated it. "Nice and form fitting."

"The amplification should more or less match the original ectosuit." Vlad turned away, "But remember, bring it back."

"If I survive, sure!" Danny left the lab and flew away from Vlad's castle.

Vlad chuckled, "Oh Daniel! One way or the other, you won't."

* * *

Danny hid the armor in his closet, "Now I will just save you until that ghost appears again." He picked up his phone and dialed Valerie's cell. 

She picked up on the second ring, "Hello!"

"Valerie! How you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but not really in much pain. How about you? I kind of missed the last part of the fight."

"I managed to free one of my arms and tossed a ghost grenade in his face."

"That taught him. Sorry your first day as a ghost hunter went so bad."

Danny mentally kicked himself. Valerie was apologizing for being attacked by a ghost after his head. "Hey! It is a rough business. But I am not about to give up. I will of course wait for you to get better."

"Great! After a few training sessions, you'll be ready." She yawned, "Well I better get some sleep. I still have to go to school, tomorrow."

"Sorry! I didn't realize it was so late. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Danny hung up his phone, "Now I am stuck playing the waiting game again. But this time, I'm ready."

* * *

The next day, Danny had a hard time concentration on his classes. His ghost sense had gone off twice, but not a ghost in sight. As he was walking towards his next class, Tucker ran up to him, "The computer has located the third stone." 

"Where?"

"Back in the dark ages. Swords, Knights, and the rest of that medieval stuff."

"Any chance we can let the bad guys have that one too?" He sighed as Tucker gave him a look. "Thought not."

**

* * *

Dark Ages **

Danny Phantom appeared in the center of a small village. He had dress in a simple peasant outfit so he could move more easily. The buildings were mostly wood and hay. A large castle stood atop a large hill. "So the stone is suppose to appear in that castle's vault in the next two hours." He started to walk towards the castle, but stopped as he heard a rumbling sound. He jumped clear as a large black horse rode past him. The horse stopped as Danny stood up, "Oh Crap!" The horse was as black as midnight with a ghostly glow to him. The Fright Knight was sitting on its back.

"Hello Danny!"

"You know me?"

"I am The Fright Knight from your future. When my master found out where the stone was to appear, he figured I would be the best one to retrieve it." He summoned his green sword, "We have some time. Prepare yourself!"

Danny ducked a sword swipe and flew into the air, "Your aim hasn't improved." He threw a ghost beam.

The knight blocked the attack with his sword, "Neither has yours. Just be feel lucky I have no desire to destroy the timeline. So I can't use all of my powers." He charged his horse at Danny.

Danny phased through the ground and flew out several feet away, "And I can't use all of my powers either."

"Identify yourself naive." Another knight in black armor on a black horse rode up.

"Fright Knight?"

"My name is Black Knight!" He drew a real sword, "Now who are you?"

"I am a simple servant being chased by an evil ghost." Danny smiled to himself as The Fight Knight rode up, "There the ghost be."

"Run! I will slay the ghost." The Black Knight rode at The Fright Knight.

Fright Knight gulped, "Great!" He rode into the sky and hid behind a cloud. "Damn my past self."

Danny took the distraction and flew into the castle. He appeared in a large stone hallway. "So Fright Knight was human at one point." He started to walk, but froze. A woman in a blue dress was standing in front of him. She wore her blond hair in braids and had a small tiara. "Hi!"

"What are you doing here? The preparations for the ball are in the main court."

"Sorry! Have you been crying?"

The woman wiped her eyes, "No!" She walked past him and disappeared around a corner.

Danny shrugged and then froze, "Dorathea! That was the crazy dragon ghost."

* * *

Danny nervously entered the main court of the castle. Dorathea had the cursed medallion so the dragon ghost could appear. And Fright Knight in ghost and human form were both here. "I should have just let my evil half take this one." The large hall was filled with workers that were preparing for a ball. "So this is the famous ball she always mutters about." He checked his watch, "Just about an hour to go." He ducked behind a table as The Black Knight walked in. He yelled at some workers then headed to the kitchens. Danny turned transparent and flew to the throne. It was empty. He flew through the wall behind it and found himself in the vault. "So all I have to do is wait."

"Prepared to be slain." Fright Knight dropped out of the ceiling. "You were lucky that my past self arrived, but you will not be so fortunate this time." He drew his Soul Shredder.

Danny dodged the sword attacks, "Do you really think my evil half will leave you alone after this?"

"All ghosts have a purpose." He blocked a ghost beam from Danny, "Mine is to serve a worthy master." Danny flew into the air and the knight followed, "And one cannot ignore their purpose." The sword glowed and green flame shot from it. Danny was slammed into the stone wall. "Now I shall finish this." Fright Knight swung hard. Danny phased through the wall and the sword attack smashed the wall down. The workers in the court took one look at the ghost knight and ran screaming. The knight sighed, "So much for not killing the timeline."

"Nice work!" Danny slammed his fists together and fired a large beam. It blasted Fright Knight back into the vault.

"Die naive!" The Black Knight charged into the court with sword drawn.

Danny phased as the knight swung at him. The sword passed through him. Danny's fist glowed with energy and rammed his fist into the knight's face. "I hate time travel."

"Child!" Fright Knight shot out of the vault and tackled Danny to the ground. He pinned him with his foot and surrounded him with ghost energy to prevent his escape. "I end this now." He held his sword up.

"Enough." A large ghost dragon appeared in the room. "It is bad enough I cannot go to the ball. But I will not allow you to ruin it." The dragon spat out green fire. The fire engulfed Fright Knight. The knight floated off Danny and the dragon slapped him away with her tail.

Danny stood up and looked at the dragon, "Ah thanks!"

"Your next!" The dragon started to inhale.

"Wait! I can get you an escort to the ball." Danny looked around and sat up The Black Knight, "Him!"

"What?" The knight looked up at the dragon. "Oh!"

The dragon turned back into Dorathea, "Really!"

The Black Knight nodded, "I prefer the battlefield, but it would be my pleasure to escort one of such beauty."

Danny slowly stepped back, "I'll just leave you two alone." He ran into the vault, "That will haunt me for at least a week."

Fright Knight flew at him, "You will pay for your..." He stopped in mid air, "NO!" He exploded in a flash of green light.

"Well that was convenient." A vortex appeared and fell onto the floor. Danny shrugged picked up the stone and vanished.


	7. Triangles

After hiding the stone, Danny went to Clockwork for some info. Clockwork rubbed his chin as Danny related how Fright Knight had just vanished. "Time has far more impact on ghosts than humans. Any change can drastically effect the way a ghost acts or even determine if they become a ghost at all. There was a time shift, but not a major one. Fright Knight's history is basically the same. It must have been the shock. I wouldn't over worry about it."

"Thanks!"

Clockwork floated over to his time arch, "You have managed to capture two of the stones, but as long as your evil half has one, the future is the same."

"So sooner or later?"

"You will have to go to the future and steal the stone he has." Clockwork tapped the arch and Amity Park appeared, "but for now concentrate on the last stone." Clockwork's eyes flashed, "There is a problem."

"What?"

"Dusk has reappeared. But I can't seam to get a lock on him."

Danny smiled, "Good! This time, I'm ready for him."

* * *

Dusk slowly phased through the front door of Sam's house. It was nightfall and he had to draw out Danny. He moved slowly to make sure there were no ghost traps. He made his way to the top floor and stopped in front of Sam's room, "Sorry! But I need you to get my target." He phased through the door and appeared in her room. The girl was asleep in her bed. He slowly approached the bed, but froze when he heard an ecto blaster powering up. The blaster was pressed against the back of his head. He slowly turned his head, "Ah! You!" Derrick was the one holding the blaster. "There really is no point in this. She will fall for that Fenton kid, so why don't you just turn and leave." Derrick seemed to roll the idea through his head, then pulled the trigger. Dusk ducked down and slammed his foot into his gut.

"Hey!" Sam shot out of bed and blasted Dusk in the chest with a blaster. As Dusk recovered, Derrick tackled into the ninja and sent him flying out the window.

Dusk spun in the air and landed on his feet, "Cute!" He threw a ghost shuriken. It slammed into a ghost shield. "So Danny has made sure you were protected. I should have given him a little more credit." Derrick kicked the front door opened and charged at Dusk. "How did you get down so fast?" Dusk slammed both fists into his back and grabbed his black jacket. "Get lost!" He flung Derrick over a car and he hit the pavement.

"Dusk!" Danny dropped from the sky in his armor. "I guessed you might come here."

"You would have been mine long ago if it wasn't for your friends." He looked over Danny's new armor, "So you have a new toy. I will enjoy breaking it." Dusk drew his ghost katana.

Danny clenched his fist and a glowing green blade appeared on each of his arms, "Impressed?"

"Amused!" Dusk flew at Danny and attacked with a series of sword swipes. The armor enhanced Danny's speed and he managed to block each attack. Dusk chuckled as he attacked, "You have matched my speed. Good! But how about my skill?" Dusk started attack more randomly and Danny was having a hard time keeping up. Danny phased through Dusk and tried to attack from behind. Dusk spun around in time to block.

"Your good!" Danny leapt back and threw out several ghost beams. A small energy shield formed on Dusk's left arm and he blocked each shot.

"Child's play!" The ghost ninja tossed the sword. As Danny knocked it away, Dusk shot forward and rammed his fist into Danny's chest. His fist exploded with energy and blasted him into a parked car. Dusk threw several shurikens. Danny flew into the sky to avoid the attack. He flew at Dusk swing his arm blades. The ninja rolled under Danny and slammed his feet into the ghost boy's stomach. As Danny fell, Dusk grabbed his armored leg and flung him across the street. Danny bounced twice before finally landing. Dusk pulled out his retracted staff and activated it, "Your skill is pathetic at best."

Danny stood up and shook his head, "You have obviously been training for this fight for awhile."

"For many years." Dusk spun the staff around, "Every fighting style, the best tech, and years of torment to fuel my desire."

"Don't suppose an apology would suffice." Dusk flew at him and attacked. "Guess not!" Danny blocked with his blades. He sliced the staff in half with his blades and slammed his foot into the ninja's knee. As Dusk started to drop, Danny tackled him. He pushed Dusk into the air. As he past a flying plane, he phased and Dusk dropped. As the ninja fell, he turned transparent and grabbed Danny's leg.

"Not bad! But not good enough."

"Get off!" Danny fired a ghost beam that smacked Dusk off him. As the ninja fell, Danny rammed into him and used his power to speed up the fall. Dusk hit the street so hard it cracked. Danny landed a few feet away, "Well that went all right." He rubbed his eyes, "And not a moment too soon."

"Ghosts!" The Fenton RV pulled up and his parents jumped out armed with large plasma cannons. Jack ran right to Danny and aimed his cannon, "Surrender you ecto villain."

"I'm the good guy!"

Dusk slowly rolled to his feet, but Maddie was on him, "Freeze! You will not use our realm as a battleground."

Dusk sighed, "I had a feeling you would interfere." He pulled a small sphere from his belt.

"Stop!" Maddie fired a warning blast in the air, "Put it down." Dusk complied and set the metal sphere on the street. It glowed red and a dome of energy grew from it. Both Jack and Maddie were pushed back by it. The dome covered the entire block.

"It is a reverse ghost shield. It will keep you out of the way." He turned towards Danny, "Shall we continue? I am actually enjoying this fight."

Danny got ready, "So am I!" Danny secretly wished the fight would end. The suit was starting to drain him. Danny and Dusk locked hands and got into a power struggle. Even with the damage to Dusk, he was still able to push Danny back.

"Your suit gives you power, but it also drains you." Danny started to sweat as his strength started to fade. Just then, the suit started to beep and a surge of energy blasted Dusk away.

"What was that?" As Danny inspected his suit, it shocked him with energy. Danny fell to his knees as the suit played a message.

"Sorry Daniel. But an opportunity to destroy you, I just can't pass up." The beeping started to beep louder, as Vlad's voice faded.

Dusk stood up, "So I don't even have to lift a finger." He shut down his dome. He had spotted Tucker at the edge of his dome. He pointed at him, "Save the boy if you can. I refuse to have the fight end this way." The dome dropped and Tucker ran towards Danny. He reactivated the dome before anyone else could slip in. Tucker connected his PDA to the suit via computer port. Dusk chuckled as he watched the human work. Someone jumped on his back. It was Sam.

"Leave him alone. He isn't evil." Dusk grabbed her arm and swung her off him.

"Fool! He is evil!" Derrick climbed on top of a car and tackled the ghost. He wasn't taken off his feet, but he did lose his grip on Sam. Dusk grabbed the human neck, "I hate you human ants. Stay out of ghost business!" He flung Derrick at the Fenton RV. Derrick phased through it. Dusk froze as Derrick jumped out of the RV with one of The Fenton Bazookas. He fired it and the missile blasted Dusk across the street.

Tucker stepped back as the armor deactivated and fell off Danny, "That was close."

Danny slowly stood up, he had seen the whole thing, "You're a ghost."

Derrick's eyes glowed green, "I am!" He dropped the weapon and walked towards the fallen Dusk, "I'm sorry Sam. I tried to keep it a secret, but I am what you wished for." In a flash of light, he changed. He wore a red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. A red mask covered his lower face and a red cape fluttered behind him. "I am Sam's protector. Wraith!"

Dusk slowly stood up, "So Desiree has granted another lame wish. I will finish you along with the child."

Wraith pulled a three bladed gauntlet from his back, "Your more powerful, but your injured."

Danny hobbled to Sam, "You wished for a ghost boyfriend?"

"Not in so many words. But he will help."

"I hope so. I'm in no condition to fight."

Dusk looked over the group, "This love triangle is getting a few too many points for my taste. I will return another time." He tapped his time medallion and vanished.


	8. Plots and Plans

It had taken Danny the better part of the next day to find Desiree. The ghost genie was hanging out near a small floating island in The Ghost Zone. It looked like a small tropical island. She was laying on the ground next to a large waterfall that consisted of green water. Danny floated down and landed a few feet away. Desiree was in a purple swimsuit and had a pair of sunglasses on her forehead. She sat up and smiled, "I was wondering when you would show up. I am on vacation so try and make it brief."

"Undo the wish!"

Desiree laughed and flew up, "Jealous?" She floated around him, "I would love to grant you a wish, but I can't touch that one."

"Why?"

"Love is beginning to spark between the two and I can't effect love."

"You gave her a boyfriend."

"Yes, but I didn't force her to accept him." Desiree flew over the water, "I simply provided her with what she wanted. Hormones did the rest." She dove into the water.

Danny tapped his foot on the ground for a few moments. He snapped his fingers and picked up a small stone. He tossed it into the water. The ghost stuck her head out of the water, "Hey Desiree! I wish for you to show me exactly what happened."

Desiree smiled, "Sure! It might amuse me." She waved her hand and a cloud of green smoke appeared. An image of Sam sitting on her bed appeared in the center of the cloud. She was writing in her diary.

"He is nice, strong, and cute." She sighed, "His ghost powers aside, I wish he wouldn't be so clueless and talk to me." The image vanished and the smoke dissipated.

"A boy who is nice, strong, and cute. Plus having ghost powers. I determine to please."

"You twisted her words in to something you know would mess with me."

"No one is perfect." The genie yawned and laid down on the grass, "Now get lost! There is nothing more that I can do." Danny toyed with the idea of fighting, but that would solve a thing. He flew back towards home.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Tucker and Danny were in Clockwork's tower. Clockwork's computers were running at full speed trying to find the last stone.

"I don't know. My life has just gotten too confusing. If I pound him and take him back to The Ghost Zone, Sam will have my head." He stood up and walked to a large window, "I just wish I knew what to do." His ghost sense went off. "And I wished my sense..." He turned around and saw Clockwork float by. Danny scratched his head, "Wait a minute." He thought for a moment, "I'm being set up."

"Set up?"

"Dusk set all this up. He just pretended to screw up my ghost sense. He knew Derrick was a ghost. He made me think my sense was off so Derrick could remain near without me knowing."

Tucker shrugged, "Sounds good. But those two didn't seem to know each other last night."

Danny walked past him towards the portal, "That might have been an act. I better do some checking."

* * *

Danny ran into the park. It was the weekend and Sam wasn't home. "Hey Danny!" Valerie walked up, "Sorry I missed you at school yesterday."

"No problem. I was kind of distracted anyway. So how are you ribs?"

"Much better. You alright? You seem to be distracted."

"I have a lot on my mind. That ghost ninja in all."

"Understandable. But I should be back at one hundred percent soon. So we will be able to take him down next time."

"Yeah!"

"So you busy?"

Danny rolled the idea in his head. He had been dieing for a chance to spend sometime with Valerie. But he still had to find Sam and Derrick. And there was the last stone to consider. After a minute he decided to enjoy a little downtime, "Sure!"

* * *

Derrick walked towards the park with a small basket in hand. He was meeting Sam in the park for a picnic. As he walked past a small alley a figure stepped in front of him. He wore a black robe and hood with dark energy clouds around him, "Have a date?"

Sam had told him to keep up his mute disguise, but he figured this guy knew who he was, "You have a problem with a ghost dating a human?"

"Hardly." He snapped his fingers and time stopped all around them. "No need to bring untold attention to ourselves." He floated around Derrick, "I have come with an offer."

"Offer?"

"Sam will always have a spot for the ghost boy in her heart. You may be close to her, but you will never have her heart." Derrick eyes narrowed, but he had to nod in agreement. "I must admit your appearance in my little fight with Phantom was a surprise, but a good one. If you help me take him down, then Sam will be yours."

"The kid is still her friend. She won't take lightly me trying to finish him."

The robed figure held his hands up, "Nothing like that." He pulled a small metal device from his robe. "This is a small teleporter device. It will transport the kid to a small ambush I am preparing in The Ghost Zone. Send him there and I will do the rest. News of his demise will echo through out The Ghost Zone and will reach Sam. She fall to you for comfort and you can win her heart without any competition."

"I will consider your offer." He put the device into his jacket, "But I do like what you saying."

The figure nodded, "I know you will make the right decision." He snapped his fingers and vanished. Time resumed. Derrick rolled his shoulders and continued on his way.

* * *

"Your mission went well sir?" Fright Knight stood next to the time portal as the robed figure stepped through.

Dan pulled off his hood, "He will do as I asked. Derrick will send Danny right into my trap."

"But what about the timeline?"

Dan walked to a large metal chest and opened it, "The timeline has already taken a small hit. Nothing major, but enough for small shifts. As long as we don't directly do anything, our future will be fine. I just plan on making sure that my future happens a little sooner with some help from the past."

* * *

A knock on his door woke up Skulker. He jumped into his armor and busted his front door down. "Who dares interrupt the great hunter's rest." A large wooden box was setting in front of him. He used his arm blade to cut it open. He smiled as he saw what was inside, "I'm game!"

* * *

At the same time, Technus was also woken up by a knock. He slowly opened his door and stuck his head out. "Hello!" A large box was setting on his porch. The ghost picked up his power staff and tapped the box. One side fell off. He looked in and tossed his staff away, "Upgrades!"

* * *

Ember grabbed her guitar and held it ready to bash in the brains of who ever it was who was on the other side of her door. She opened it and stopped, "Plasmus?"

"Hello my dear. I'm sorry to bother you. I now it is nighttime here in The Ghost Zone, "But I got a visitor you had to meet."

A woman stepped in front of Plasmus. She wore a long black dress and looked like an older version of Ember. "Hi!"

"What is this?" Ember dropped her guitar and backed away.

Plasmus smiled, "Apparently you and I hook up sometime in the future. Your future self has come to deliver a warning." He stepped in with the older Ember, "Where is Burn by the way?"

The older Ember laughed, "I got rid of him because he refused to help me take over the world. And he was dragging me down. He vanished into the void."

Ember nodded, "Ok! You got that right. But give me one good reason to buy this." Older Ember snapped her fingers and a metal guitar appeared in front of her. Ember nodded with an evil grin, "I'm listening."


	9. Revelations

The sun was setting as Danny and Valerie sat down on a rocky outcropping that overlooked the town. They spent the day at the movies and a light dinner. Danny leaned against a large tree that grew alone on the outcropping. "I needed this."

"What?" Valerie sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A day off! No ghosts, homework, or parents. Just you and me."

"Yeah!" They watched the sun slowly descending, casting an orange yellow hue across the sky. The gazed into each others eyes and they moved closer to each other. Before they kissed, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Isn't this nice." Skulker appeared in front of the teens. His armor had been scaled up. A large jet engine was on his back. A pair of large blades were attached on each arm. "Like the new look?"

"Big deal!" Valerie jumped to her feet and activated her armor. "How about mine?"

"I look forward to testing to see if your still worthy prey." He swung his arm blade.

Valerie ducked and slammed into the armor ghost, "Run Danny!" She activated her boot jets and the two fell off the outcropping.

Danny jumped up, his fake armor was back at the house. "Can't risk leaving Valerie alone with Skulker that long. Going Ghost!" He transformed into Phantom and flew after them.

The two of them broke away as they fell. Skulker floated over a small grassy field as Valerie landed on her feet. "Attempting to save the boy. Admirable, but pointless." Two large plasma cannons popped out of his backpack and set themselves on his shoulders. "I will have his head next!" The cannons fired large red beams. Valerie jumped clear as the beams vaporized the ground she was standing on. Skulker charged forward at high speed. Valerie pulled out her retractable staff and blocked the blade attacks. Skulker's new armor gave him incredible agility and mobility for his size and equipment. As the two fought, a small metal tentacle shot out of Skulker's back and wrapped around Valerie's leg. It pulled her off her feet and flung her to the ground. Three more tentacles joined the other and they wrapped around her limbs. They lifted her up and held her so she was eye to eye with Skulker. The ghost hunter laughed, "This new armor almost makes this too easy."

"Allow me to make it harder." Danny shot out of the sky and rammed both fists into Skulker's face. The ghost hunter released Valerie and fell back several feet. Before he fell too far, small thrusters activated and balanced him. Danny threw out his hand and fired a ghost ray. A small shield appeared on Skulker's right arm and he blocked the attack.

"Good! I was hoping you would show." Skulker's tentacles shoat at Danny. Danny phased and they flew through him.

"Nice try!"

Skulker smiled and the tentacles shocked him with energy. Danny fell to the ground as the tentacles wrapped around his body. They lifted him up, "My new armor can completely neutralize any and all advantages you may have."

"How about both of us?" Valerie activated both of her wrist lasers and cut the tentacles of Danny. Danny flew back and slammed his fists together. A large beam shot from them and blasted Skulker back.

"Thanks!"

"Don't! I plan on blasting you after this guy."

"Sounds fair!"

Skulker landed on the ground and the cut tentacles fell off, "Bravo! But can your teamwork last?" He pulled out several small silver spheres. He tossed them into the air and they exploded. Six ghost skeletons landed in front of the hunter. They were glowing green with red eyes. Green glowing swords appeared in their hands.

Danny gulped, "Aren't those The Ghost King's troops?"

"Yes! With the king gone, they are now free agents. Get them!" The ghost skeletons charged at the pair.

Valerie shrugged and blasted them with her wrist lasers. The skeletons blocked with their swords. "Smarter!" She drew her energy sword, "But still lame foot soldiers." She lunged at the group.

Danny flew over the group and shot at Skulker, "Just you and me."

"That is what you think!" Skulker's chest panel opened up and a blue gem started to shine. "Good bye ghost boy." A blue beam shot from the gem and exploded when it hit Danny. Danny dropped to the ground and transformed back to Danny Fenton. In full view of Valerie.

"WHAT!" Valerie cut the skeletons down in one motion. "It was you the entire time?"

"I can explain."

Valerie ran at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You were using me. Trying to gain my trust and then turn on me."

"No! I swear it isn't what it looks like."

Skulker just laughed as he watched the two, "Plamsus was right. This is funny." He aimed his shoulder cannons, "But I do have a job to do." He fired his cannons.

"No you don't!" Valerie tossed Danny clear as she jumped out of the way. "After I take out this ghost, you and I are going to chat." Valerie readied her sword and attacked Skulker.

Danny gulped, "I don't want any part of that chat." He jumped to his feet, "Going Ghost!" Nothing happened. "Great!" He pulled out his phone, "Need backup!"

* * *

"Don't worry! I'll call your parents." Sam shut her phone and sighed, "You really got yourself in a big one this time." She was sitting in the park waiting for Derrick to return from the ice cream vendor.

"What happened?" Derrick walked up with the cones.

"Danny needs help." She opened her phone, "I better call..." She shut it, "You can go and save him."

Derrick smiled to himself, '_The chance I was waiting for.'_ Derrick nodded, "Sure!" He gave her the cones, "It shouldn't take long." He flew into the sky.

* * *

Valerie managed to out maneuver Skulker and slam her sword into his side armor. The blade fizzled on contact. Skulker smacked her down, "Even your advance armor is useless against this generation of tech." Skulker slammed his arm blade down. Valerie rolled out of the way rammed her foot into his face. The blow caused Skulker's head to snap back. She then aimed and fired her wrist lasers at his throat. That part of the armor was weak and the metal head was nearly blown off. Skulker flew up above her and reached part of his head, "Insolent child." The neck repaired itself.

"Your armor may be strong, but you head is as dull as ever." Valerie summoned her hover board and flew after him. She summoned her floating blasters and fired them with her wrist lasers. Skulker blocked with his arm shield.

"You can't beat me alone!" Several small spheres shot from his armor and shot towards her. She tried to blast them before they could reach her. Unfortunately they were too small and they slammed into her. They sparked with energy and carried her off her board. They then slammed her hard into the ground and exploded. Skulker landed on the ground on front of the fallen hunter, "Advantage mine!"

"Hey!" Danny jumped in front of Valerie, "Your fight is with me."

"Without your powers, your not much of a threat."

"Going Ghost!" Danny started to transform, but it died off.

"Fool! You cannot over come my power disrupter. Now to claim my long denied prey."

"Shut up!" A green glowing foot shot out of the sky and slammed into Skulker's face. Before he fell back far, a three bladed gauntlet shot out and cut into Skulker's head. The hunter fell back as Wraith landed in front of Danny. "Don't you hate when someone rambles on and on?"

"And your helping me."

Wraith glanced at him, "I really don't care about you or your girlfriend." He pulled a small device from his belt and crushed it.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

Derrick landed in front of Sam with his arms crossed. Sam looked around, "Forget something? Danny really needs your help."

"Do I have a chance?"

"What?"

"I know I was wished here against your better judgments. But here we are. I'm not asking for a wedding, I just want to know if I have a chance to be with you or is Danny the only one in your heart."

Sam kissed him gently on the lips, "Chances are better than you think."

Derrick turned into Wraith, "I believe you." He took off at full speed.

_**END of Flashback**_

* * *

"Hold him off until I can transform."

Wraith nodded, "Don't take to long. This guy is tough."

The slashes in Skulker's face armor repaired itself, "I will hang both of your skins across my wall."


	10. Challenges

Wraith slowly approached Skulker. His three bladed gauntlet active and ready on his right arm. "So another ghost has joined this little whelp."

Wraith shrugged, "I'm just doing a favor." He charged forward and swung his blades. Skulker blocked and retaliated in kind. The ghost ducked the attack and flew behind the hunter. He rammed the bladed gauntlet into the armor.

"Fool!" Skulker spun around and slammed his fist into Wraith's face. Before Wraith fell back, Skulker grabbed his leg and tossed him into the air. He aimed his shoulder cannons. Wraith spun in mid air and fired a pair of ghost beams into his eyes. The hunter cried out and covered his eyes. Wraith's body erupted with green energy and slammed into him. Skulker's thrusters supported him and he rubbed his eyes, "You are beginning to annoy me."

"Beginning?" Wraith turned transparent and disappeared into the ground.

"That won't work on me!" He turned up the power on his shoulder cannons and fired out the ground. The beams tore into the ground and sent huge chunks of dirt and rock into the air. His cannons stopped firing and started to melt. "Darn it!"

"Going Ghost!" Danny transformed and fired a large ghost ray into Skulker's back. The hunter fell forward and another green beam hit him in the chest from the ground. The armored ghost was sent into the air and he hit the ground several feet away. Danny ran up next to Wraith, "I can't hold this long."

"Then we should end this."

Skulker stood up, "I will crush you." Wraith retracted the blades on his gauntlet and both he and Danny slammed both of their hands with each other. A large beam bigger than them fired from their hands. Skulker sighed, "I need a new plan!" The beam engulfed him and his armor exploded. The burning hulk of the armor fell to the ground and Skulker vanished.

Danny turned back to normal, "I'll be glad when this wears off. Thanks for the assist."

"It won't happen again." He glanced over to Valerie, "And you will need a lot of help in about three seconds."

Danny turned around, "Crap!"

Wraith floated into the sky, "I'll just give you two some alone time." He shot into the distance.

Danny started to open his mouth, but Valerie slapped him across the cheek, "You lied to me."

"I wanted to tell you, but..."

"But nothing!" She walked past him, "This isn't over."

Danny dropped to the ground, "Except us."

* * *

After an hour of starting into the sky and another spent walking aimlessly, Danny found himself at The Nasty Burger. He had ordered a burger and a soda. But so far all he did was stare at his food. Dash came in and tried to annoy him, but all Danny did was sigh. Dash got fed up and left. It was only at closing time that he actually moved. He wandered around for about an hour before he found himself at Sam's house. It was almost eight and he had to shake his head to wake up, "Why did I come here?"

"Damn your pathetic." Dusk appeared behind him.

"You!" Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, "You want to go another round." He changed back. "Crap!"

"Skulker's energy disrupter. You'll be next to powerless until tomorrow." The ninja sighed and walked over to a parked car and leaned against it, "Your not making this any challenge."

"I'm sorry if I am not amusing you. I thought you just plain hated me."

"You will torment millions of innocent lives both here and The Ghost Zone. But right now your just an innocent yourself. Barely able to see the big picture." Dusk stood up, "To destroy you would be a dishonor as it is. But I must complete my mission." The ninja walked up to Danny and gave him a hard stare with his glowing, smoking green eyes, "I will give you a little more time to better prepare yourself. Don't waste it." Dusk walked past him.

"Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Like I said kid. Right now your not evil. I have been paid to destroy you. But I will give you a chance." He vanished.

"Something to inspire too." Danny walked over to Sam's house and leaned on the small metal fence, "What am I going to do?"

"Getting lost would be a start." Derrick phased through the front door and walked down the steps. "Your not doing Sam any good by being here like this."

"She is still my friend."

"And as much as that annoys me, I won't do anything to prevent that. But you will not come here for comfort. Her heart is hurt already. I will not let you do anymore harm to her."

Danny was fuming, but knew he wasn't in any condition to fight a ghost at the moment, "This isn't over."

"No! But it will be." Derrick flew into the sky as Danny ran home.

* * *

Danny walked into his dark room and sat down on his bed. He held his head in his hands, "So what should I do now?"

"Explain!" The light came on and Valerie was sitting on his open windowsill. She was in her normal clothes. She stood up and walked over to him, "I snuck in!" Valerie sat down in Danny's desk chair in front of him, "You said you could explain. So explain!" Danny spent about an hour explaining every single encounter, every reason why she hated his ghost form, and why it wasn't technicality his fault. Valerie sat silently as he finished. She drummed her fingers on his desk for a few minutes, "That was the dumbest and most unbelievable story I have ever heard." She sighed, "But all things considered, I believe you."

"You do?"

Valerie stood up and sat down next to him, "I'm angry you didn't tell me, but I guess you figured I would vaporize you as soon as I found out." Danny nodded in agreement. "For a little while I did, but I started to think about all the fun we had. How about we start over?"

"How far over?"

Valerie gave him a quick kiss, "Not too far. How about just before that ghost interrupted us?"

"I can do that." They kissed again. This one lasting much longer.

* * *

Danny Phantom flew through Amity Park with a big smile on his face. He hummed to himself as he enjoyed the morning. "Beware!" The Box Ghost flew past.

"Even you couldn't ruin my day." Danny chased after him. They flew in-between buildings and down the streets of town. Danny was chasing him with the same joy in his heart as he was just flying around. His joy ended as a large forearm shot up and slammed him out of the air. The arm was connected to Dusk. "Do you always have to stalk me?"

"You seem to have everything going for you today."

Wraith appeared behind Dusk, "But things are not. As long as you live, you will never know peace."

"So you two are working together."

"Damn he is slow." Dusk snapped his fingers and two holes opened up in the street. Red fire poured out of them. Wraith flew above the two holes and held his arms out. Both Sam and Valerie appeared. Wraith was holding them by their legs over the holes. "It is time for you to chose ghost boy. You can't save them both."

"Better hurry!" Wraith started to shake his arms, "Can't hold them long."

"Why are you doing this?"

Dusk shrugged, "Too make you suffer. This is all your fault."

Danny pushed himself past Dusk, "I can't do this. I CAN"T DO THIS!"

* * *

Danny shot up in bed. He wiped sweat from his eyes and sat up. He had fallen asleep in his clothes again. He walked over to a small mirror on the wall, "I need to sort my life out."

"And learn not to snore." Valerie waved at him from his bed.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin, "You were here all night?" Valerie smiled and nodded. Danny gulped, "We didn't sleep together. Did we?"

"I slept on the floor." Valerie stood up. She too had slept in her clothes. "I better get back home and change." She walked over and kissed him on cheek, "I'll see you later." She opened his window and jumped out. She landed on the street safely and walked home.

Danny had to shake his head several times to clear it, "I really need to sort my life out."


	11. Divided

Danny sat on the roof of the ops center. It had been only about an hour since Valerie had left and he was still stunned. Nothing had happened, but it still was shocking. "My life is just spinning out of control. I have a relationship Valerie, but I can't get Sam off my mind." He turned into his ghost form and stood up, "I need to set the record straight before I go any further." He flew to Sam's and landed on her roof. He turned transparent and flew through the roof. He stuck his head into Sam's room. The raven haired girl was sitting on her bed reading a book. Danny flew into the hallway outside of her room and turned human. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Danny opened the door and slowly stepped in. "Danny?" Sam set her book down and stood up, "Are you alright?"

"Kind of! It is just that I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you happy with Derrick?"

Sam gave him a puzzled look, "Are you happy with Valerie?"

"That isn't the point! I'm not dating a wished up ghost."

"At least he isn't as thick headed. And your one to talk. Your dating a ghost hunter who wants your head."

"She knows who I am and has excepted it. Granted after more explaining than I care to relive. But I know Derrick has a motive."

"Not everything has to revolve around you. You have Valerie and I have Derrick. End of story."

"I'm going to have to send him packing sooner or later."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. So why don't you stay out of my personal life! You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see." Sam turned away from him, "Just go Danny! Go be with your new girlfriend."

"I won't leave until you listen to reason."

Sam snapped her fingers and Wraith phased out of her closet, "I believe you were asked to leave." He activated his bladed gauntlet.

"He is trying to break us apart." Danny turned into his ghost form.

"You did a good job of that yourself." Sam steppedbehind Wraith, "Now Go!" Danny flew out of the room.

* * *

Danny appeared in Clockwork's tower. Tucker was sitting at a huge computer consol. The techno geek was in computer heaven. Six monitors and multiple keyboards. Danny pulled out a small chair and sat down next to his friend. "So how did it go?"

"Valerie slept over, but now Sam hates me."

"So both things kind of negate each other."

"More or less." Danny sighed, "I just need to figure out how Derrick is controlling Sam."

"Have you ever considered she was just mad at you? She does love you. Well, did."

"And Derrick is a way to get back at me."

"Well you make it sound shallow. I think he was just there at the right time. She may be evil, but Desiree does tend to grant a wish to the wisher's liking." Tucker finished typing, "No luck on the last stone. It is hidden from the timeline pretty good." Danny nodded and stood up. Tucker gently grabbed his arm, "It is either Sam or Valerie. You need to keep one and let the other go." Danny nodded and left.

* * *

Danny Phantom floated high over the town as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'm closer to Valerie and Sam is my best friend. But what if I do care for Sam more than a friend? What am I going to do?" He spotted Valerie flying towards him in her hunter uniform. Danny waved, but Valerie picked up speed and summoned her floating blasters. Danny managed to duck as they fired, "What did I do?"

"I can't control myself!" Valerie tried to ram him. Danny turned transparent and she flew through him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello child." It was Technus's voice and it was coming from the armor. "You didn't think I would just give away such powerful armor without a back door." A large plasma rifle appeared in Valerie's hands, "So will you be able to fight me with you girlfriend trapped in the armor?"

"Sure!" Danny flew away from her as fast as he could, "As soon as I figure out how."

"That is it! Run!" Valerie gave chase.

Danny flew low to the street and dodged as Valerie opened fire. Danny phased through several buildings and flew past his house. He flew to Jazz's window and knocked franticly. Jazz ran to the window and opened it, "What is it?"

"Get Tucker and The Ghost Catcher and set it up on the roof next store." A plasma blast shot past. "Hurry!" Danny flew away with Valerie on his heals.

* * *

Sam spotted Danny flying by with Valerie firing at him. Both she and Derrick had decided to go to a movie. Derrick sighed, "You want me to save him?"

"No! Let the two fight."

* * *

Tucker wasted no time in returning from Clockwork's tower. He and Jazz managed to sneak the large dream catcher shaped device out of the lab and onto the next roof. Jazz locked it to the roof as Tucker increased the size of the hoop. Danny spotted them and shot towards them. Technus laughed as he continued to fire, "They can't help you now ghost child." Danny spun around and fired several ghost rays. They all missed. "I know you can't harm me." Valerie fired the rifle and it struck Danny in the chest. Danny flew over the catcher and fell onto the roof. Valerie slowly floated down, "Your are mine."

"Hey!" Tucker and Jazz tackled Valerie and forced her through The Fenton Ghost Catcher. As she passed through, Technus was forced out of her armor.

"What?"

Valerie turned around and fired all of her blasters at the ghost. Technus was blasted off the roof. "That was for controlling me." She jumped onto her hover board and slammed into the floating ghost. "That was for making me shot Danny." Valerie smashed her rifle over the ghost's head. "And this is for being a ghost."

Technus floated to the street and rubbed his head, "That hurt!" He summoned a golden power staff, "But so will this!" The staff shined with green light and the ground started to shake. Large power cables shot out of the street and wrapped around Valerie. Green energy sparked from them, shocking her. The wires spun her around and tossed her into a parked car. "You should have let me stay in the armor."

Danny quietly flew out of the street behind Technus and blasted the staff from his grasp. Before Technus had time to react, Danny shot forward and pummeled the ghost with a series of punches. Danny's hands started to glow, "Now I am going to..." Before Danny could finish, Wraith flew past and hit the ground hard. Dusk slowly walked up. Danny sighed, "Not again!"

Technus smiled and blasted Danny off him with eye beams, "Thank you!" Technus picked up his staff, "So shall we beat on him together."

Dusk's glowing eyes narrowed, "Stay out of my business." He flung two of his Ghost Shurikens. One destroyed the staff and the other exploded against Technus. The ghost fell back and Dusk pulled out a small square cube, "Now leave us!" The cube shot out a red beam and sucked Technus into the cube. The ninja tossed the cube away, "Now that the riff raff is out of the way."

Danny jumped to his feet, "I am getting tired of you hounding me Dusk. Just finish it!"

"Gladly!" Dusk snapped his fingers and Sam appeared next to him. She was tired up with a glowing red cord, "I am just upping the ante!"

"Leave her alone!"

The ninja chuckled, "So your feelings are still split. Should I help you make your choice?"

"She isn't apart of this!"

"She is! If it wasn't for her, you would have been defeated long ago. She hid you from the ghost hunters. Protected you. She is very much involved." He shoved her down, "So is the other one." Dusk stepped towards Danny, "Your evil seduces these good people into helping you. You are not evil now. I give you the choice of just giving up now and save the future."

"I'm trying to save the future. You need to listen to me."

Dusk moved like lightning and blasted Danny down with his Ghost Shuriken. "This game is over. I have given you every chance."

"Hey ugly!" Dusk looked up in time to get blasted in the chest with a green ghost beam. The ninja fell back, but managed to flip onto his feet.

"Who!"

A small girl with white hair and green eyes floated down and helped Danny up, "Miss me!"

It took Danny a moment to collect his thoughts, but the gray DP symbol on the girl's shirt reminded him, "Danielle! What are you doing here?"

"I got home sick! And it is Dani! With an i."

Dusk eyes smoked with rage, "You even have children protecting you. Will your evil know no limits."

"Hey! I'm twelve!" Dani started to charge up a ghost ray, but Danny gently pushed her back.

"I've got it!" Danny slowly approached Dusk, "Lets go!"


	12. Family

Danny flew at Dusk and let loose a borage of punches and kicks. Dusk easily blocked each attack, "You have improved." He blocked a kick and grabbed Danny's leg, "But it is still not enough." Dusk spun around and flung Danny across the street. He crashed into a mailbox and landed on the sidewalk. As Danny started to stand, Dusk knocked him down with a shuriken. "Your time has come." He pinned him down with his foot, "You were not strong enough to stop yourself from slipping into darkness." Dusk's hand glowed green, "In all fairness, I will make this quick." A small ghost beam hit him in the back. It did little, but it did cause him to look over to Danny's clone. "Why do you insist on preventing me from changing the future?"

"He may not be perfect and a little on the lame side."

"Hey!"

"But he is family. And I know he won't become evil."

Dusk sighed, "So diluted!" He fired a small beam that knocked Dani down, "Please stay out of adult business." Dusk turned back to the pinned Danny, "Now to finish this!"

"Leave him alone!" Jazz and Tucker ran up with two of Valerie's ecto pistols.

"These interruptions are annoying me!" Dusk threw out his hand and a small shockwave of energy knocked the two of them back. "I will exterminate the evil now!" As he turned back, Danny fired a ghost ray from both hands into the ninja's chin. The ninja was blasted into the air. He flipped several times and landed on his feet, "Cute!" He shot forward and tackled Danny into the side of a building, "But ultimately futile."

"I won't go down without a fight." Danny phased into the building.

"If you call your pathetic skills fighting abilities." Dusk gave chase. He jumped into a small room as Danny flew through the ceiling.

Danny shot out of the roof and landed, "Good thing he can't fly." A black gloved hand busted through the roof and grabbed his leg. "Oh yeah. He can jump!" Dusk pulled down so hard that he pulled Danny through the roof. Dusk slammed Danny into the floor. The ninja backed away as Danny stood up, "Your toying with me."

"Sadly enough I am not. All this time I wanted to give you a fair chance to defend yourself. But you have failed me miserably. I hate the fact I must destroy one so young, but a job is a job. I will give you one minute to say your final words."

As Danny started to open his mouth, Dani shot out of the floor and slammed both of her fists into Dusk's face. The ninja stumbled back several feet. Dani slammed her hands together and fired a ghost beam at his chest. Dusk was knocked into a wall. Danny stood up, "I told you to stay out of this. And what about you powers."

"Living won't be half as much fun without you."

Dusk slammed both of his fists into the wall, "I'm done playing the nice guy." His eyes and fist started to glow and he ran at them. As he reached them, a large red beam of energy hit him in the back and sent him flying past them. He rolled to his feet several feet behind the two Phantoms.

Valerie had blasted a hole in the wall with her rifle. She was holding her left side as her hover board carried her in, "That guy just won't take a hint. We won't just let you hurt Danny."

Danny and Dani jumped over next to Valerie and all three blasted Dusk. The ninja was blasted through the building and he fell to the street on the other side. Danny smiled, "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Valerie sat down, "But I'm afraid I need a rest. My side feels like it is on fire."

Dani gulped as some green ooze dripped from her hands, "I better take a break too."

"You guys have done more than enough. I have to finish this." Danny flew through the hole Dusk had made and floated over the downed ninja. The impact of the fall had cracked the street. "You ready to stop trying to finish me off?"

Dusk slowly stood up and laughed, "I commend you on your friends." His armor began to glow and several small components snapped off it. "But you can't depend on them forever." Dusk shot into the air and rammed his fist into Danny's chest. Before Danny flew back to far, Dusk fired a ghost beam that blasted Danny high into the air. Dusk flew after him and spun around. As he reached Danny he slammed his foot into his gut. The impact sent Danny crashing onto a flat stone roof. Dusk slowly landed on the roof, "I was using power dampeners to insure minimal damage to the timeline. But I see that is now mute."

"You mean you were only fighting at half strength." Danny slowly pushed himself up as Dusk slowly nodded. Danny threw out several ghost beams. Dusk simply deployed an energy shield and deflected the blast. Danny dropped to his knees. His wail was useless and all of his powers Dusk easily neutralized them. "This isn't fair! That isn't even me in the future. I never did those things."

"Life isn't fair. You wanted to be a super hero and for a time you were. But life has a funny way of doing things. You will be remembered as a hero. Take pride in that." Dusk's summoned a Ghost Shuriken that was twice as big as his normal one. "I will still make this painless."

"Danny!" Sam shot out of the roof top door and ran to him.

"Sam! Leave!"

"I'm not going to stand idly by and watch you get hurt." Sam stood in front of Danny, "You want to destroy him, you'll have to go through me."

Dusk's eyes narrowed, "You are not my target. Leave and be spared."

"No! You will have to go through me."

Dusk sighed and mumbled to himself, "Very well! As much as I hate it. I will grant you request." Dusk threw the shuriken. It shot at Sam at high speed, only to be obliterated by an energy beam.

"It is over!" Wraith slowly walked over to Sam. "You will never forget that ghost boy. You will never stop loving him." Wraith's eyes began to smoke with green smoke. He turned towards Dusk, "I was wished here, but I am not needed."

"Derrick!" Sam started to reach for him, but Wraith started walking.

"I did enjoy my small time here with you."

Dusk chuckled, "And what do you plan on doing?" Wraith vanished into the roof. Dusk shot into the sky. "I won't fall for a simple trick." Dusk looked around as almost a minute went by, "What is he doing?" Wraith dropped out of the sky and rammed into Dusk. Both ghosts fell exchanging blows. They both impacted the street and jumped apart. Dusk mocked the injured looking Wraith, "You thought your power could compare to mine."

"No!" Dani appeared next to Wraith, "But we can!"

"What can a small child do?"

"This!" Dani opened her mouth and an high pitched scream shot from it. A small blue shockwave followed.

"Pathetic!" Dusk activated his wail reflector. The blue shockwave impacted the small gem and shattered it. "Crap!" He clutched the sides of his head as he was pushed back.

Dani stopped and collapsed onto the ground, "That was draining." A small pool of green ooze started to form under her.

"Dani!" Danny dropped from the sky and landed in front of Dusk, "How dare you!" Danny yelled out his ghostly wail. Without his reflector, Dusk took the attack full on and was blasted into a building. The wail grew in intensity and the wall started to crack. Danny's attack slowed and he dropped to the his knees and turned back into Danny Fenton.

Dusk slowly started to walk towards him, "Not bad!" Parts of his armor sparked and fell off, "But not nearly enough!"

Wraith's fist glowed with energy, "I've got more!" He threw his hands out and two large beams of green energy blasted from his arms. They blasted Dusk back into the building and part of the wall collapsed on top of him. Wraith stopped and stumbled back. The gloves he had been wearing had melted away.

Dusk burst out of the pile of ruble. His armor was little more than scrape, "This isn't the end of this." He vanished.

Danny slowly stood up and walked over to Dani, "How you feel?"

"I can't keep my form." The little girl was slowly turning into green ooze.

"I need to get you to Clockwork. He might be able to stop time for you long enough to figure out what to do." Wraith pulled off his cape and handed it to Danny. Danny took it and wrapped Dani in it and picked her up, "Thanks!" Danny took off running.

Sam walked up, "Going to save Dani!"

Wraith nodded, "Goodbye!" He flew into the sky and vanished.


	13. Couples

"So, can you do anything?" Danny had wasted little time getting Dani to Clockwork. He waited nervously as the ghost of time slowly examine the blob of ectoplasm she was slowly turning into.

"That Vlad is an idiot. It is impossible to make a perfect clone. He is tampering with things better left alone."

"So there is nothing you can do?"

Clockwork smiled and hit the top of his staff, "Time out!"

Danny blinked. Clockwork was standing in front of a huge vat of green ooze. "What happened?"

"I stopped time for you two so I could gather this." Clockwork waved him closer, "While it is impossible to make a perfect clone. I can help you keep her stable."

"How?"

"Jump into this, transform into your human self. Then back to your ghost self." Danny gave the ghost a worried look, but did as he was told. After doing what he was asked he jumped out of the vat.

"That was beyond gross."

Clockwork grabbed a large injector gun and filled it with the ooze, "This ectoplasm has been charge with you DNA. While it won't solve the problem, it will take care of it." He floated over to Dani. Only her head was left unchanged, "Could you produce an arm?" The ghost clone concentrated and one of her arms appeared. Clockwork gave her the shot and floated back. In a flash of light, Dani returned to normal.

"You did it!" Danny ran over to check on the girl, "How do you feel?"

"Great!" The ghost girl flew around the room.

Clockwork managed a small laugh, "You will need two of these a day in order to keep your form from dissolving. It is a minor thing to create, so just come back here every week for a new supply."

Danny sighed, "Thanks! What about her powers?"

"She can still use them, but she will need to be careful. Use them too much and she will start to dissolve again."

Dani tackled Clockwork, "Thank you!"

The ghost of time freed himself from the child and patted her on the head, "It is nothing. A child shouldn't have to suffer from others mistakes. So has Tucker found the last stone?"

"No! This stone is proving to be a real tough one to find."

"I just pray your evil side hasn't found it already."

"You and me both."

* * *

Later that day, Danny sat on his roof watching the sun set. The events of the day rolling around in his mind. Dusk, Wraith, Sam, Valerie, and the coming battle he would have to face. He rubbed his eyes and let the wind blow through his black hair. "Something wrong cuz?" Dani floated down and sat next to him. She turned back to her human form.

"I'm not sure what to do. All these things are happening so fast." He sighed and laid down, "I just wish there was a way to sort all this out. I have two girls that I can't get out of my mind. I have my evil side attacking me from the future. And a powerful ghost trying to finish me. I need therapy. A lot of therapy."

Dani smiled, "You just need someone to talk too."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Well do you know anyone that will actually listen?"

Danny sat up, "I might."

* * *

The next day, Danny sat down with his sister in the living room. He talked about both Valerie and Sam. "So I'm not sure which one."

Jazz sighed, "I really not sure what to tell you. Sam is your best friend, but you seem to enjoy being with Valerie."

"That doesn't help me much."

Jazz stood up and kissed her brother on his forehead, "Try to think about how you met each one. Who you have more fun with and who you can picture yourself with farther down the line. And as for the ghost, just stay strong. You'll pull through."

"Thanks sis!"

"Anytime!" She went up stairs.

Danny sat back on the couch, "Now I just need to survive long enough to come up with an answer." He heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" Danny jumped to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it. "Oh boy!" Plasmius and Ember were standing in front of him.

"Hi Dipstick!" Ember slammed her fingers in her guitar and Danny was blasted back. Danny managed to phase before he hit the stairs and flew through it.

"Hey!" Jack ran up from the lab with his Fenton Ghost Gloves. "You ghost stay out of my house."

Plasmius shot forward and blasted Jack back with a ghost beam, "I'm through playing games." He overshadowed Jack, "Your mine!"

"Get out of my husband!" Maddie lunged out of the lab with an ecto blaster. She landed on her feet and leveled the weapon as the possessed Jack, "I said out."

"Oh Maddie! I will always have a special place for you in my heart, but I have finally moved on."

Ember flew forward and smashed her guitar into Maddie's head. The ghost hunter fell to the floor, "Take a nap grandma."

"That hurt!" Plasmius sighed, "But I'll get over it."

"Get over this!" Danny Phantom shot out of the floor and pulled Plamsus out of Jack. Danny pulled Plasmius out of the house and tossed him onto the street.

Ember started to pursue, but Jack was quick to recover and slammed both of his fist into her. Ember flew across the living room and crashed into the couch. "I don't like hitting girls, but no one hurts my wife."

Plasmius chuckled as he stood up, "So how has it been? I see my armor didn't quite work as I had hoped."

Danny landed on the street, "It worked a little too well. So what is with the hook up with Ember?"

"Apparently your so called evil self aloud us to get together. Her future self was nice enough to bring us together a little sooner. So Maddie will no longer keep me from taking you out." Plasmius threw out a large ghost ray.

Danny ducked down as the ray shot past, "Oh give it up. I have enough to worry about." Danny threw his own ray. Plasmius dodged. Danny's fists glowed green and he shot at him, "So why does Ember hook up with you?"

"I'm rich!" Plasmius blocked both punches and rammed his fist into Danny's stomach. "And we both hate you so much." He fired several more beams. Danny managed to roll clear. He summoned a large plasma ball, "Dodge this!" As he started to throw it, Valerie flew up from down the street and fired her wrist blaster at the ball. The blast hit the ball and it exploded. Plasmius fell back, "Your usefulness to me is over." Plasmius split his form so there was four of him. All four opened fire. Valerie tired to avoid all the blast, but two managed to knock her off her board. She spun in the air and landed softly on the feet. Danny threw several ghost beams while Valerie fired with all of her blasters. Plasmius combined into one and blocked with a energy wall. He turned transparent and flew into the nearby building.

"I was coming to ask you to a movie. Can't you go one day without a major fight?"

Danny shrugged, "It isn't like I ask for this." Ember flew out of his house and Plasmius shot out of the roof. Both ghost floated above the pair. Ember played her guitar and several red energy fists shot at them. Danny raised a ghost dome to block the fists as Valerie summoned her floating blasters. Danny dropped the dome and both of them fired at the ghosts. Plasmius and Ember split up and shot down opposite ends of the street. "Divide and conquer?"

"Yeah!" Valerie jumped back onto her hover board and flew after Ember. Danny chased Plasmius.

In the shadows, a robed man with a hood walked onto the street, "All things are falling into place." He held out his hand and a red dome of energy surrounded The Fenton home. "That will keep them from interfering." He vanished into the shadows.


	14. Battle

Plasmius stopped and floated in the sky and waited until Danny caught up with him. "Ready to fight?"

"Oh Daniel. I am always ready to fight. But every time I'm close to defeating you, your friends have a knack for saving you at the last minute. But now I have split you away from your allies." Plasmius hands glowed red, "Shall we?" Danny responded by charging. The two half ghosts exchanged a series of blows. As much as Danny hated to admit it, his fights with Dusk had taught him a few moves. Both the ninja and Plasmius liked to overpower him and use their greater power to overwhelm and push him back. But Danny knew that he could bate Plasmius to use more power than him in a fight. Plasmius used some of his energy to speed his punches up. Danny summoned a sphere of energy to block the attacks. Danny turned intangible and lunged into the street. Plasmius confidently followed. He appeared in a large sewer pipe, "The smell!" Plasmius held his nose, "Are you trying to knock me out with toxic fumes?"

"Maybe!" A large slime ball shot up and hit him in the face. As Plasmius wiped the sewer gunk from his face, Danny shot forward and landed a glowing fist to Plasmius's gut. The older half ghost fell into the gunk at the bottom of the sewer. "Enjoy!" Danny flew out of the pipe.

* * *

Valerie hovered high above the town as she tried to find Ember. She had chased the ghost a couple of miles before she had lost her. He scanners were on full, but still nothing. "Where is she?" A thought suddenly hit her, "Danny!" She spun around and started back towards The Fenton Home. Before she got far, a hooded man appeared in the air in front of her.

"Sorry! But this fight doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Valerie activated her wrist blasters and fired both of them. The beams curved around the man and vanished.

"Somehow I expected more." He snapped his fingers and Valerie froze in time. He reached out with a black gloved hand and touched her faceplate. Time resumed for her. "Goodbye!" A large bolt of red energy exploded from his hand. Valerie was blasted off her board and smashed through a window of a building several feet away. The man laughed, "I could finish you, but the timeline has suffered more than enough. Consider it your lucky day." He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Danny flew up as he exited the sewer. "I better get into a good position before he recovers."

"How about on your knees?" A red shockwave of energy blasted Danny down from above. As he fell, Plasmius flew out of the ground and rammed his fist into Danny's face. Danny fell back several feet before he hit the ground. Before Danny could stand the couple blasted him with a pair of ghost beams.

Plasmius face grew cold, "All this time, I was holding back. Trying to convince you to join me, but now I see that it was a fool's errand. Now that I have my love and future, I don't need you." Plasmius fired another ghost ray.

Danny managed to block it with a shield, "You're still a pathetic, lonely old man." Danny slammed his fists together and fired a large ghost beam. Plasmius deflected it with his dome as Ember blasted Danny with her guitar.

"Face it Daniel! You have lost. The only one who is pathetic around here is you."

Danny slowly rose to his feet, "All this time, all I hear is how lame I am. How much more powerful they are. How without my friends I would have been toasted a long time ago." Danny's body was covered by a green aura, "I am going to show everyone I am powerful enough to save my friends and myself." Danny blasted forward.

Plasmius waved Ember back, "This will be amusing!" He flew at Danny with glowing fists ready. The two connected with a loud smashing sound as their energy clashed. Danny dodged Plasmius's attacks and rolled behind him. Danny blasted Plasmius in the back with a ghost beam. Ember moved to attack, but Danny was quick to knocker her back with anther beam.

"Stay out of this! I will deal with you after Plasmius."

Plasmius clapped his hands as he got up, "Oh nice one. And how do you plan on backing that up?"

"I've kicked your but before and I will do it again."

* * *

Jack Fenton slammed his fists against the dome, "Darn this! How can a shield like this be made?"

Dani Phantom watched from the roof as Jack was joined by his wife and the two tried to come up with a way to take the shield down. The young clone knew what was going on, but wasn't sure what to do. She then snapped her fingers, "The Ghost Portal!" She flew through the house and into the lab. She activated the portal, "I should be able to get through this way." She flew into the portal.

* * *

Plasmius found Danny's new found determination admirable and extremely annoying. He had more power, but the kid was still keeping pace with him. The two continues to exchange powered punches, but neither would back down. Plasmius duplicated himself and he and his three copies ganged up on him. Danny was knocked around for several rounds before finally being thrown into the air. "Now to finish this." All four fired a beam at the kid. Danny cried out before the beams hit and split into four. All four pushed off each other and dodged the attacks. "I will always be amazed by you're learning curve." The Plasmius and his copies went after Danny and his. The eight ghost clashed for several minutes before the copies vanished and both of the originals landed on the street. Both were breathing hard. Plasmius found himself almost smiling, "You have grown so much since we first fought. I'm willing to give you one last chance to leave your father and join me."

"Forget it!"

Plasmius frowned, "Very well!" He shot forward and threw a punch. Danny managed to duck down and throw the man over him. As Plasmius fell, Danny managed to fire a ghost beam and blast Plasmius over near Ember. The ghost pushed himself up, "A little help."

"So much for the man being the defender." She played her guitar and several red fists shot at Danny. He managed to block with a shield, but dropped to a knee afterward. Ember smirked, "Your low on energy. You won't block this one."

"No choice!" Danny took a deep breath and howled out his Ghostly Wail. The green sound wave ripped through the street and slammed into Ember. The ghost rocker was knocked back several feet and hit the street hard. Danny turned back to his human form and the wail gave out, "I need a break."

Plasmius stood up, "You will pay for doing that." He flew at the weakened Danny. Before he got close, a small green portal appeared in front of him. Dani shot out of it and rammed both of her feet into Plasmius's face. Plasmius fell back and landed on his feet, "You again!"

"Hi dad!"

"How did you get here?"

Wraith stepped out of the portal as it closed, "I gave her a lift." He glanced at Danny, "You look like you have been put through the ringer."

"I've had better days. Thought you took off."

"Your cousin can be very persuasive." He chuckled, "And I had to see this. Another pathetic ghost hooks up with Ember. This is always worth a laugh." He took his mask off and tossed it to the ground, "Take a breather."

Plasmius floated over to Ember and helped her up, "Our advantage just ended."

Ember pushed him away, "I'm not going to back down from this kid again." She froze in place, "You!"

Wraith smiled, "You remember me! Good!"

"You used me and then abandoned me."

Danny let Dani help him up, "What is going on?"

"With all the love flying around you shouldn't be surprised. I'm the reason Ember is like she is. Now get lost! I have some memories to relive."

Dani turned herself and Danny intangible so she could move him better, "Sam picked a real winner."

"Yeah right!" Dani carried Danny away from the ghosts.

Plasmius wanted to give chase, but he also wanted to finish off Wraith. He stood ready as Ember snapped our of her freeze, "So why did you return? To try and cause me more pain."

Wraith laughed, "Just continuing the cycle. I abandoned you, you abandoned me, and now it is back to me."

"What?"

"When Desiree called for a ghost to be with Sam, I was interested. Sam was a kind and caring person. But now I know that you and I are destined to never be happy." A ring of fire formed around his feet. It exploded and a different ghost stood in Wraith's place, "I trust you recognize me now."

Ember slowly backed away, "Burn! It was you the entire time."

Burn laughed as his fist erupted in flames, "You burn me, I burn you!"


	15. Goodbye

Dani flew down an alley several blocks from the fight scene. She sat Danny down and leaned him up against a building, "You still with me?"

Danny blinked a few times, "I'm beat!"

Dani held her hands up to Danny. A green orb of energy formed in between the pair, "I'll give you some of mine." Small bolts of energy flew from the orb and were absorbed into Danny's body, "So what is going on here?"

"In short, my future and past keeps coming up and slapping me in the face." Danny sighed, "I just worry I'll lose everything I care for if this keeps up."

"Hang tight cuz. We'll get through this."

"I hope so!"

* * *

Ember glared at Burn as the blue ghost fire he had summoned continued to swirl around him, "It was you the entire time. What were you planning? To ditch me after you got what you want again."

Burn smiled, "What I was hoping for is long gone!" Burn erupted in flame and threw out a large blast of fire. It smashed into Ember and blasted the ghost rocker back several feet. She fell to the ground as the flame dissipated. Burn twinge in pain as he summoned another fire ball, "Goodbye!" Burn threw the ball hard and it exploded on impact with Ember. When the flames vanished, Ember was laying on the ground. She vanished in a burst of flame.

Plasmius snarled, "How dare you harm my Ember!"

"She was never yours. She was using you just as she had used me."

"You used her first."

"Perhaps!"

Plasmius charged at him, "I will finish you off once and for all."

* * *

Dani took a deep breath and sat down, "That is all I can spare."

Danny nodded and stood up, "Going Ghost!" He transformed. "I'm not at full, but it will do!" He started to walk out of the alley, but Burn fell from the sky and impacted the street in front of him. "Hey!" Danny ran over and tried to help him up.

Burn waved him off, "Forget it! I'm finished!" His body began to fade.

"What is happening to you?"

"I turned on Ember. The whole reason I became a ghost was to protect her. I have betrayed that pledge and now I will pay for that." He stood up, "I must thank you ghost boy. No! Thank you Danny Phantom! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Stay strong and don't worry about the future. Even if you fall, you will be remembered." Burn smiled at Dani, "Try to keep him out of trouble." The small child nodded. Burn's body began to vanish, "Sam is waiting for you. Don't make her wait long." He held out his hand, "Consider this my last way of thanking you." A small red light shot from his hand and into Danny's body. Burn smiled as he finally disappeared.

Danny clenched his fist as his body glowed red for a moment, "He reenergized me." He looked up to see Plasmius flying towards him, "Goodbye old friend!" Danny tightened his grip and ghost fire formed around his fists. "He gave me his powers!" Danny shot at Plasmius. Before Plasmius could even speak, Danny exploded in a furry of punches. Plasmius fell to the ground covered in burns. Danny floated down, "I'm no longer in the mood." Plasmius vanished. "What?"

"I've tried to do this without directly interfering, but!" A large force of energy blasted Danny down as a robed man appeared in a flash of dark light. He tore his robe off. He was a tall ghost dressed in black and white. He sported a goatee and white cape. He had a smile that revealed a set of fangs, "Remember me?"

"Dan!" Danny jumped to his feet, "You look older."

"Well lets see. I was ten years older than you when we first met. And I am from ten years in the future." He threw his hand out and an invisible force knocked Danny down. "You have proven to be quite annoying in the fact you refuse to lose. I had hoped that ninja would have finished you off, but I guess that was mistake." Dan floated up, "But I guess it isn't too surprising. We are related in some limited fashion."

"Outside of the name, I see no relation." Danny stood up, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I could just beat the location of the stones out of you, but I have less strenuous methods." He snapped his fingers, "Time out!"

Danny blinked, nothing had changed, "And the point of that was?"

Dan chuckled, "I'll give you the situation. You have two stones, I have two stones. So I'll give you a somewhat fair chance to come out of this alive. You come to the future and try to take back the stones."

"And the point of that would be what?"

"I want to see you suffer. And what better way then to give you just small glimpse of hope." He snapped his fingers again and two ghost skeletons appeared. One held Valerie and the other Sam. Both were tied up and out cold. "Pick one! I will take the one you pick as my prisoner."

Danny flew up, "Leave them out of this." He shot at Dan. The older ghost threw his hand out and a large dumpster shot of an alley and flew at Danny. Danny turned transparent, but so did the dumpster. It slammed into him and carried him back several feet before he fell from it. He rolled clear as it fell on him.

"The Box Ghost's powers are far more powerful with a strong mind controlling them." He spotted Dani flying out of the alley. She threw several energy beams at him, "Ah! The small one!" Dan blocked with an energy sphere. He took a deep breath and attacked with his ghostly wail. The clone was slammed back and fell to the street next to Danny. Dan yawned, "As amusing this is." He floated over to Danny and grabbed his hair and use it to hold him up, "Make your choice or I will take them both."

Danny had to struggle to keep his eyes open. "I won't let you take either of them." A blast of flame exploded from his body. Dan tossed him away as he patted the fire on his glove out. Danny slammed both of his fists together and fired a ghost beam. Dan fired his own beam into Danny's. His red one obliterated Danny's green one and blasted him to the ground.

"I will give you one last chance."

"Valerie!" Danny hated to say it, but he figured the ghost hunter could better handle this situation that Sam.

Dan laughed, "Very well!" He flew over to his skeletons. He snapped his fingers and the one holding Valerie vanished. "Me and Sam will be waiting for you in the future." Both he and Sam vanished in a burst of black smoke.

"Darn him. He had already made his choice." He looked over and spotted Dani starting to turn into ooze. He sighed, "I better hurry."

* * *

An hour later, Danny was sitting in Clockwork's tower with Tucker and Dani. "So I was hoping one of you had a plan. Because I got next to nothing."

"So all we have to do is storm into Dan's stronghold in the future, fight off whatever traps he has, steal two stones, and rescue Sam. All the while trying are best not to get fried." Tucker leaned back in his chair, "Well I'm out." Dani just shrugged.

"Then I guess I will just have to wing it." Danny stood up.

Tucker stood up with him, "I'm coming to help."

"Me too!"

Danny nodded, "We'll grab whatever weapon we can and storm the castle."

* * *

The Specter Speeder flew through the time portal and arrived in Amity Park ten years in the future. The entire town was nothing but rubble and half destroyed buildings. The sky was thick with dark clouds. Tucker sat at the controls while Danny readied a large plasma cannon. Dani sat in the co-pilot chair keeping a sharp eye on the radar. "Hey Danny!" Dani gulped, "Large group of signals."

"Define a lot?"

Tucker stopped the speeder, "Two to three hundred." The Fright Knight was ridding his winged black horse in front of a large army of flying ghost skeletons.

Danny activated his cannon, "And it begins!" Danny flew out of the speeder and aimed his cannon.

The Fright Knight waved his hand, "Stand down! I wish to help." He swung his sword and the army exploded into dust.

"What is the angle?" Danny aimed his cannon at the knight.

"Dan has captured my beloved Dorathea so he could use her ghost dragon powers. I wish to help you if you help me."

"And I should trust you why?"

"I am the only chance you have to get into Dan's stronghold unscratched."

Danny sighed, "Alright! But I am keeping my eye on you."


	16. Lost

Fright Knight led the group into The Ghost Zone and through several floating doors. They wound up under a large floating island. A large white glowing castle was sitting on top of the island. Danny flew out with the knight, "Wasn't this Skulker's island?"

"Dan thought it the perfect place for his stronghold. Especially since Skulker had memorized every foot of the island. Luckily, Vlad Plasmius built a hidden entrance before he turned his back on him." Fright Knight flew up to a large stone sticking out of the bottom of the island and pressed it. The stone retracted into the wall and a small door opened. "Now you must be careful. This entire place is built of ghost stone. So you won't be able to phase through it in any form."

"I figured this wouldn't be easy." Danny grabbed his plasma cannon from the speeder. Dani grabbed a smaller rifle while Tucker armed himself with an ecto bazooka and jetpack. The trio followed Fright Knight into the castle.

* * *

After an hour of flying down small corridors. Fright Knight led them to a stone wall. He tapped on it three times with his sword and the wall slid open. They stepped into a large room. A stone portal arch was on one side. Computer equipment lined one side of the room and a large gold throne stood at one end. Outside of that, the room was only glowing ghost stone. "We are in his throne room. So be quiet." Fright Knight floated to a small metal safe. He sliced it in half and pulled out two glowing stones, "I believe these are what you want." He tossed them to Tucker.

Tucker looked over the stones, "These are it!"

"Now go!"

"What about Sam?"

Fright Knight slapped Danny, "Fix the past and none of this will happen."

A loud laugh filled the room. The throne retracted into the wall and Dan stepped out. "Fright Knight! I knew you would betray me." He grabbed the amulet around his neck and held it up, "Now your mine." A red vortex shot from the amulet and Fright Knight was sucked into it. The vortex vanished and Dan's eyes glowed red, "That was invigorating." He turned towards Danny, "I let you get this far child. But I grow tired of this game." He held his hand out as he pulled Sam out from behind his hidden door, "Give me the four stones and you may have her back."

Danny crossed his arms, "I didn't bring mine. I figured you just keep Sam and absorb me."

"Congratulations. You actually thought ahead." He tossed Sam down, "Either way, I will have those stones." He held his amulet up, "Your mind and powers are mine." The vortex appeared, but Tucker knocked Danny clear before it could touch him.

Tucker put the stones in his belt pouch and aimed his bazooka, "You can't absorb me!" He fired an ecto grenade.

Dan caught the small round grenade and crushed it in his hand. It exploded, but did nothing to the ghost, "Your toys can't harm me."

"How about this?" Danny shot at Dan with a flaming fist. He slammed it into his jaw.

Dan's head snapped back, but he chuckled as he glared at Danny, "Ouch!" He clocked Danny with a glowing fist of his own. Danny fired several ghost beams, but they fizzled as they hit Dan, "My power is absolute." He slammed his knee into Danny's chest. Before he could fall, Dan grabbed his neck and tossed him across the room.

"Leave him alone." Dani set her rifle to overload and tossed it Dan. It exploded in front of the ghost, but Dan blocked it with a ghost shield.

"How cute!" He blasted Dani down with a blast from his eyes.

"Tucker Run!" Danny charged at his evil half.

"Time out!" Dan snapped his fingers and everything froze. Danny's fist had burst with flame and he was just short of punching him. Dan whistled as he picked up Dani and placed her in the path of the fist. He walked over to Tucker and stole the two seal stones. He sat on his throne as it moved back into position. "Time in!" Time resumed. Danny slammed his fist into Dani at full force. The small clone was blasted into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Dani!"

Tucker checked his pouch, "He took the stones."

Dan laughed, "How can you hope to fight me when I can stop time at the snap of my fingers?" He clapped his hands, "The show was amusing, but I must really end this." He stood up, "You gave it your best shot and I must admit you did a little better than I originally thought."

"Shut up!" A green vortex appeared and Dusk jumped out. "You can't freeze time for me." He flung several Ghost Shurikens at high speeds. They all impacted Dan and blasted the ghost back. "Now to stop your past self and stop you." He lunged at Danny and knocked him down. "It ends."

"No stop!" Dan made little effort to sound concern.

"Hey!" Sam ran past Dan, "Dan is his evil half."

Dusk eyes narrowed as he summoned a large shuriken, "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I'll match what Vlad paid you to destroy the older one instead."

Dusk spun around and threw the shuriken at Dan, "I'm your kind of fool!" He pulled a small medallion from his belt, "If you wish to help." He tossed it to Danny, "Now fight!"

"Wished you would have thought of that sooner." He put the medallion on and both he and the ninja charged Dan.

Dan ducked the shuriken and floated up, "Come to your deaths." He summoned a large sphere of red energy. He threw it at the pair. Dusk threw a shuriken and the sphere exploded ahead of them. Danny shot forward and tried to tackle Dan. "Fool!" Dan sidestepped him and rammed his fist into Danny's back, "You still don't have the power to defeat me."

"Egomaniac!" Dusk slammed his foot into Dan's face. As the ghost fell back, Dusk grabbed Dan's leg and swung his around. He tossed him and blasted him with several more shurikens. "I still have enough power to fight you."

Dan bounced off the floor and slid into the fair wall. Before he could stand, Tucker empted his bazooka of grenades at him. The grenades rolled across the floor and exploded under Dan. Danny grabbed the two stones, "Got them."

"I've got Dani!" Sam picked up the small child.

Dusk activated his energy sword, "GO! I shall cover your retreat."

Dan stood up. He was covered in small scratches, "You will not escape me." He fired a blue beam that hit the time arch. A blue portal appeared and started to spin. A strong force started to pull everything into it. Dan laughed, "You will be lost to the timeline. Where I can finish you all off at my whim."

Tucker activated his jetpack at full strength as he grabbed Sam's hand, "Hang on!" Dusk spun his sword around and slammed it into the floor. He held on as Danny grabbed his leg. The portal began to spin more violently. The jetpack gave out and Tucker, Sam, and Dani were pulled into the portal.

"No!" Danny let go and flew into the portal.

"Fool!" Dusk jumped in after him.

The portal closed as Dan stepped towards it, "Now they are helpless and ripe for the picking."

* * *

Danny Phantom opened his eyes and slowly sat up, "That was different." He was sitting in a grassy field with trees and bushes dotting the area around him. The two seal stones were lying next to him on the ground. He picked them up and floated into the sky, "Guys?" He flew around for a minute and realized he was in Amity Park's park. "I'm home, but when!" He spotted a trashcan next to a bench and flew down to retrieve a newspaper that was in it. "I'm ten years in the past." He threw the paper back into the can. "Great! Now I have to wait nine years until my parents build the ghost portal." He sighed and flew down and sat under a tree, "That is assuming Dan doesn't find me first."

"Have you seen Danny?" Danny recognized his mother's voice and quickly jumped into a bush. He spotted his younger parents in the playground looking around the area. Sam's parents were also looking for something. Danny looked around and spotted a vacuum cleaner his dad had overhauled.

"Oh yeah!" Danny turned invisible and flew over to it. He stuck his head in. His dad had accidentally sucked him and Sam into the device. And amazingly, he hadn't known he did it. His younger self was scared, but Sam had made faces to cheer him up. Danny smiled and pulled his head out, "You were always there for me." Danny threw the cleaner into reverse and the kids were shot out of it. Danny flew away as the parents found their kids. Originally Jack was blamed for it, but now everyone figured they had just wandered off. Danny landed in a small clearing several meters away, "Now to find a way to Clockwork's."

"Phantom!" Dusk appeared in front of him. "I have found you."

Danny sighed, "I guess the deal you had with Sam is now off."

Dusk's eyes narrowed, "Do you have the other two stones?"

"Yeah!"

Dusk nodded, "Then I can end this game." He snapped off his faceplate and pulled off the rest of his mask. His eyes stopped glowing. "Sorry for the deception."

Danny gulped. Dusk was him. Or at least his future self. He looked like Dan except no goatee and a large scare was on his left cheek. "What is this?"

"During our last fight, Dan nearly killed me. Luckily I managed to escape before the final blow was struck. I hid out for several years, receiving training from whomever I could. I used this disguise to get close to Vlad and get the technology I needed to finally defeat Dan. But it wasn't enough. So I came back here to try and toughen you up. It was working until Dan got tired of waiting."

"You put me through a living nightmare to toughen me up?"

"It worked! Trust me I could have finished you off at a whim. But then that would have killed me. But now that you have the stones, we can end this. If you manage to get The Amulet of Spirit before Dan, everything he has done will be wiped clear." Dusk eyes glowed, "I know you feel hurt and betrayed, but you must do what must be done."

Danny tapped his foot for several moments, "Alright! But you and I are going to have a chat before this is over."

"If this works, we won't need the chat."


	17. Deception

Using Dusk's time medallion, both he and Danny returned to the present and made their way to Clockwork's tower after getting the two stones Danny had hid. The tower was dark when they arrived. "I don't like this." Danny nodded in agreement and they carefully went inside. They walked into Clockwork's lab, but there was no sign of the ghost. Dusk ran to a computer and began typing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I tossed small tracking pins on the others before they fell into the time portal. It is important that we return them to the present before we retrieve the amulet."

"Why?"

"Because they were thrown into the past without my temporal medallions." Clockwork in his kid form flew into the room. "A sudden change in the timeline is bad enough, but if a human is out of their own time when it happens." Clockwork turned middle-aged, "They might not survive."

Danny nodded, "I can go with that." He held up the four stones, "But shouldn't we destroy these things first."

Clockwork nodded, "Yes! I will send them as soon as we retrieve your friends. With their destruction, the future will be changed." Clockwork took the stones, "You have done a great job once again."

"Thanks!" Danny ran over to help Dusk.

Clockwork smiled, "You have secured my future." Clockwork changed into Dan Phantom, "Fools!"

"Dan!" Dusk shot past Danny and drew his sword. "You're the one from this time. So if I destroy you."

"Stand down peon." The older Dan appeared and blasted him back.

"Your both here."

The younger Dan laughed, "I have been in control this entire time. My older self was nice enough to free me and give me the amulet."

Danny backed away, "You used me to get the stones."

The older Dan nodded, "It was easy. I won't retrieve the amulet until ten years from now. When I did, I came back and gave it to my past self."

"And the cycle continues." The younger one blasted Danny down with a ghost ray, "This story is done Danny. You have lost."

"Mind if I rewrite!" Dusk jumped up with speed and managed to kick one of the stones from his grasp. The stone flew through the air and Danny caught it. "Run! I saved the time frames of your friends on that disk."

"Pathetic!" The older Dan absorbed Dusk using his amulet. He smiled as his eyes glowed, "You are out of allies. Just give up."

"I don't think so!" Danny grabbed the disk on the computer flew out of the tower.

The younger Dan started to fly after him, but was checked by the older one. "Don't bother." He walked over to the computer, "We know where and when he is going. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

Danny shot through The Ghost Zone with no real destination. He stopped and landed on a huge floating rock, "Now what?" He sat down. All he had was the disk, the stone, and the medallion Dusk had given him. He held the metal disk in his hand, "There has to be a way to stop them." The medallion began to glow. In a flash, Danny vanished. He appeared in a large cavern. It had metal boxes stacked everywhere and a large computer sitting at the very end. A large metal chair was in front of the computer. "Hello!"

"Danny?" The chair turned around to reveal a man sitting at it.

"Tucker?"

The man stood up and ran to Danny, "What happened?"

"Dan ambushed us and he absorbed Dusk."

The older Tucker sighed, "Then we are on our own." He walked to his computer, "I've been monitoring the situation up to the point where Dan threw you guys into the past." He pressed a couple of buttons and a large metal door slid open in the floor. A white cylinder shaped vehicle rose out of the opening. Twin jet like engines and a large blaster turret. It looked like The Specter Speeder, but it was a bit bigger and looked a lot meaner. "Say hello to The Banshee! I took the basic design of the speeder and enhanced the firepower and armor."

"Nice!"

Tucker took a CD out of the computer's main slot, "It also travels the time stream thanks to some stolen tech from Clockwork's." He handed the CD to Danny, "This will tell you how to fly and operate it. I wish I could come, but I'm needed here."

"Thanks!" Danny walked to The Banshee.

"And sorry about crashing your computer."

"But you haven't!"

"I will. Good luck!"

"You too!" Danny got into the speeder and took off.

**

* * *

1980**

The Banshee flew out of a blue portal and into clear sky. According to the disk from Dusk, this is when Danni was dropped. He pressed a red button and the speeder turned invisible. "I love the future." He parked the speeder on top of a flat building and flew out. "Now I just have to find her."

"Stop theft!"

"Please don't be her." Danny flew to the street invisible and spotted a group of five guys running from a store. They were heading for some motorbikes parked down the road. "I better not interfere." He spotted Danni in her human form walking down the street. The guys would have crashed into her, but she phased and they ran through her. Danny sighed, "So much for that." The running guys didn't even look back. They reached their bikes and took off. Danny flew over and grabbed her arm. She turned invisible and the two flew into the sky. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! What took you? I've been here for over two weeks."

"What? I guess Dusk didn't have time to pin point the drop. How have you been doing?"

"I've had to be careful about my powers, but so far so good."

"Let's get going and find the others."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"My big brother needs me."

"Your what?"

"While I was here a guy helped me survive. I can't just leave him." Danni started to fly away, "Come on!" Danny sighed, but followed.

* * *

Danni lead Danny into a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. They phased through the wall and stepped into a large storage area. As they started walking towards a lighted area in the center, a guy dropped down behind him. "Password?" He was in his late teens with dirty brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in well-worn street clothes and he held a large metal pole in his hands.

Danny started to move to attack, but Danni walked ahead of him, "Shadow Knights!"

The guy smiled, "Hey sis. Who's this guy?"

"My cuz. He came to take me home."

"Cool! This place isn't safe anymore."

"Why not?"

"Johnny's gone nuts. Ever sense The Red Ghosts took Kitty, he hasn't been the same."

Danny gulped, "Johnny 13?"

"You know my brother?"

"Hey!" A human version of Johnny walked up, "Who is the new guy?"

"Danni's cousin! He came to take her home."

Johnny nodded, "Good! I was tired of being a babysitter." He walked over to the guy, "Get the other Shadow Knights together. We rescue Kitty and smash them tonight."

"Right bro!" Johnny walked off. The guy sighed, "You two better get going. This won't be pretty." He followed Johnny.

Danny grabbed Danni's arm, "Lets go!"

"No! They helped me. I have to help them."

Danny sighed, "Alright. But we have to be careful. Who knows how bad this will get?"

Above them, an invisible Dan Phantom smiled, "I know!"


	18. Inevitable

Danny and Danni sat on a large wooden crate as Johnny talked to them and six other people. Two of them were girls and the others guys. All of them were in their late teens and most were runaways. The guy that had met earlier was named Sky. Johnny crossed his arms as he finished, "So is everyone clear on what the plan it? We attack them quick and get out just as fast."

"You do realize they out number us almost three to one."

"Doesn't matter. They took one of our own. And we will make them pay." The group nodded and left to prepare. Johnny walked over to the two Phantoms, "So are you twoin or out?"

"We're in!" Danni spoke for the both of them.

"Just don't expect anything special. You fight like the rest of us." He walked off to his bike.

Sky sighed, "I still think you two should get going while you can. This isn't some random street fight. People will get hurt."

"You helped me, I can't leave now."

"How about you?" Sky looked to Danny, "You're not apart of this."

"No I'm not. But you helped my cousin. So I'll help you." Sky nodded and went to help Johnny. Danny jumped off the crate, "I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen."

* * *

Later that night, The Shadow Knights crept up to an old two-story house on the outskirts of town. A big painting of a red ghost was on the door. All of them had their own bikes, except Danny and Danni. Danni rode behind Sky and Danny rode with another of the group. A large guy who smelled real bad. Johnny had them walk their bikes up to the house so not to warn them ahead of time. The guards seemed to be distracted by some loud music coming from inside. Johnny pulled a large smoke grenade from his bike's saddlebag, "All right. We go in and smash anything or anyone we can. The first person to get to Kitty gets her out of there. Understood?" The group nodded. "Lets rock!" He threw the grenade through the first story window. There was a lot of shouting and then the grenade went off. "Move!" Johnny revved his bike and drove it up the small porch and crashed through the front door. Two others followed suit, but Sky and the rest charged in on foot. Danny and Danni broke from the group and flew up to the second story. With all the smoke, no one could see them. From down stairs, they could hear a lot of crashing sounds. Kitty was tied up at the corner of a room with a guard. He was slightly fat with black greasy hair. He wore all red and was armed with a bat. He charged at the two. Danny ducked low and rammed a ghost energy fist into his gut. The guy in red flew across the room and crashed into a table. Danni ran over an untied Kitty. Danny led Kitty to the roof where they jumped. Kitty closed her eyes as Danny slowed the fall enough not to kill them.

"Got her!" Danny yelled as loud as he could and the trio ran for the bikes. A minute later, Sky smashed out of a window with Johnny over his shoulder. Johnny was grasping a bleeding wound in his side. "What happened?"

"Somebody in there had a gun. I can't believe they could shoot through that smoke." Sky mounted his bike and had Johnny ride with him, "Shadows! Retreat!" They all rode away as fast as they could.

* * *

They reached the warehouse and hour later. They were the only ones who had gotten away. Sky laid Johnny on a bunch of blankets on the floor and ran to get help. Kitty did her best to comfort him as Danny and Danni kept their distance. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Danni nodded, "I'm sorry! I wanted to help."

Danny tried to be mad, but he knew it would have been worst if they hadn't interfered, "It is not your fault."

"Shadows!" A loud voice came from outside, "Come out and play!" A bottle with a flaming cloth in it crashed through one of the dirty window and exploded. A fire began to spread. The doors busted open and ten guys armed with everything from pipes to guns ran in.

"They followed us!" Danny forgot about the timeline and fired a ghost beam. It blasted two of the gang members back outside.

The lead guy was a dark skinned fellow with red tattoos all over his body. His eyes glowed red, "Hello Danny!"

"Dan!"

"Surprised? Kill them all!" The gang members charged as Dan lunged at Danny.

Danny looked around at the spreading fire, "Not really!" He threw his hands out and the fire flew around him and made a wall blocking Dan's path. "Forgot I got a new power!" He waved a hand and the fire shot at Dan. Dan flew up to avoid the flames.

"Guess setting the building on fire wasn't the wisest course of action. But you still won't get out of this alive." He spun round and several red beams shot out and destroyed all of the support pillars. Dan waved and abandoned the body he had overshadowed and left through a time portal. Danny picked up the guy and he and Danni flew out of the warehouse.

Danny dropped him and flew back to the warehouse, "Johnny!" The building collapsed before he could get back. "JOHNNY! KITTY!" Danny stepped back from the destroyed warehouse, "I failed!" He fell to his knees, "I failed to save them." Some of the gang members escaped and took off as sirens started to come closer.

Sky ran up from down the street, "What happened? I went to call for an ambulance and then I hear this."

"The Red Ghosts came and destroyed the building. I couldn't save them." Danny was in tears.

Sky fell down to a sitting position, "My bro! My sis! Gone!" He jumped up and ran towards the rubble, "I won't believe it!" Before he could reach it, Danni tackled him to the ground.

"It isn't safe."

"But my friends. My family!" He cried as he slammed his fists into the pavement.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for the cops and firemen to reach what was left of the warehouse. Danni and managed to get Sky and Danny to the roof a few blocks away. Sky sat against the ledge as Danny stared into space. Danny rubbed his eyes, "Maybe I wasn't suppose to save them." Sky was to busy mumbling to hear him. Danni sat down next to him. "Clockwork told me that the past was the past. Only the future could be changed. Maybe this was meant to happen." Danny grabbed his head, "It doesn't make any sense."

Danni rubbed his back, "I'm sad too! But we really need to find the others and stop Dan. Then all this might be put back right."

Danny managed a small smiled, "Yeah! You're right. If I stop Dan, then he won't come back and do this." He glanced over at Sky, "What about him?"

Sky stood up, "I better get going."

"Where too?"

"Home! I ran away six years ago because my mom married some guy I didn't like." He looked out over the town, "I guess in the end, Johnny and Kitty got what they want. They always wanted to be together and I guess Johnny's luck finally caught up to him." Sky nodded, "I hope they find each other in the afterlife." He turned towards the pair, "I'm sorry for all the trouble that you have gone through."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them. If only I had.."

Sky grabbed his shoulder, "Never dwell on the past. No matter how bad it was, you must aim for the future. Johnny always told us to look ahead and never back." He walked past him, "I wish you luck on what ever journey you may have." He disappeared down the roof entrance staircase.

Danny looked at his fist as it erupted into flame, "He is right! Dwelling on how I have failed has cost me. But now it is time to look ahead." He dismissed the fire, "We'll find our friends and stop Dan."

"Right!"


	19. Pirates

**Author Note:** I love Pirates of The Caribbean so I am using it as one of the time frames. And I don't own it any more than I own Danny Phantom. Thank you for your time.

**

* * *

1690**

The Banshee appeared over a vast ocean under a crystal clear sky. The sun was shinning and only a few clouds betrayed the blue sky. Danny checked the sensors, "No major land masses in range."

Danni looked through a porthole, "So when are we?"

"Some time in the late sixteen hundreds." A few lights beeped, "I got something. Turning on the cloaking field." The Banshee vanished as it flew down towards the water. A large black wooden ship was sailing through the water. It large white sails pushing it along. "A signal is coming from that ship."

"Who's?"

"Don't know! It is either Sam or Tucker." Danny stood up and set the speeder to auto, "I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming!"

Danny shook his head, "You need to be careful about your powers until we can get more injections for you." Danny turned transparent, "And I'm not expecting much from this." He flew out of the ship and phased thought the ship's wooden hull. He appeared in a cargo area. Boxes of all shapes and sizes were stacked in a messy fashion. Danny flew through the ship and onto the top deck. Men dressed as sailors were working all around the ship. He spotted a black flag, "Pirates!" He spotted a man at the helm who looked like the captain. On his jacket, he spotted a green gem on his leather jacket. "The tracking pin." Danny flew up towards the man. His hair was braded and he had an odd complexion on his face.

He turned towards the invisible ghost, "You need to work on the hiding thing."

"You can see me?"

The pirate chuckled, "I could hear you breathing. When you have been a pirate as long as I have, you learn to see with more than the eyes."

Danny sighed, "And your not freaked I am a ghost."

"Son! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. It is going to take much more than a ghost to scare me." The pirate signaled for one of his men to take the wheel and signaled for Danny to follow. They went to his private cabin. Jack sat down and placed his feet onto the large desk, "So what can a humble pirate do for you?"

Danny unphased, "That pin your wearing belongs to a friend of mine. I was just wondering where you got it."

Jack picked up a gold coin from a small pile on the desk, "I got this pin from Port Royal. Obtained it from the governor himself."

"You mean you stole it."

"Details!"

Danny reached into his suit and pulled out a photo of Tucker and Sam, "Did you see either of these two?"

Jack looked over the picture, "Interesting. I have never seen a painting this detailed. But I haven't seen them." Jack flipped the coin and caught it, "Your not from around here."

"I rather not go into detail."

"Fair enough!" Jack tossed the coin down and pulled a map from his desk. He tossed it to Danny, "That will lead you to Port Royal. Talk to the blacksmith known as Will. Tell him I sent you."

"Thanks. Why are you helping me?"

"I have a feeling this will lead to something very interesting. And far be it to me to keep to friends apart." Danny turned to leave. "Oh and do you think you could help me borrow a few things from the port's armory?" Danny smirked and flew out of the ship. Jack sighed, "Worth a try."

* * *

Out near a large area of water known as The Ship Graveyard, the older Dan Phantom floated into the sky. "My younger counterpart was a little too quick to count you out. I won't make that mistake." He held his hands out and red energy shot from them and into the water. "The portal to The Ghost Zone hasn't been opened yet, so this should surprise him." Several ship wreckages combined to form one large complete ship. Several small green portals opened and several ghost pirates flew out of them. "Now to find a captain? Ah yes!" He held out his amulet and a ghost of a kid flew out of it. "Youngblood! If you destroy Danny Phantom you may keep this ship and crew to do with as you please."

"Yes sir!" Youngblood flew to the ship as his ghost parrot appeared on his shoulder.

Dan laughed, "This will be very entertaining." A time portal appeared, "Go to Port Royal! Your target will be there." He vanished into the portal.

* * *

Danny slowed The Banshee as they reached a large island. According to the map it was Port Royal. He flew around the port and landed the ship on a small outcropping underneath one of the forts. He stood up, "Now to go find this Will guy."

"I'm not being left behind again."

Danny shook his head, "Your powers might turn you to goo. You can't afford to drain yourself."

"Then how about a disguise so I can move around in human form?"

Danny sighed, "Fine! Just stay out of trouble." After raiding the town, Danny managed to find the both of them a set of proper clothes. The two walked through the port looking for the blacksmith's. It took almost an hour, but the finally found it. Danny gently knocked on the door, "Anyone there?"

"Come in!" The pair opened the wooden door and walked into the building. Blacksmithing equipment filled the small space and a dirty man was sleeping in a chair. Several bottles were on the floor around him. A tall, younger man walked up, "Hello! How can I help you?"

"Are you Will?"

"That would be me."

Danny pulled out his photo of his friends, "Jack Sparrow thought you might be able to help me find my friends."

"Ah! Jack sent you." Will took the photo and looked at it, "A very strange picture." He nodded, "I've seen the boy in this picture." He handed it back, "He is at the fort prison. The governor thought he was a pirate spy. He had a strange thing with him." Will walked to a small chest and opened it. He pulled out Tucker's PDA, "Like this thing. It makes weird sounds." He handed it to Danny, "So what is it?"

"You may not believe this, but I'm from the future. Me and my cousin have come to bring my friend back to our own time."

Will chuckled, "I must admit, that is a hard story to believe. But after looking over that thing for hours, I can't come up with a better answer. So what do you plan to do?"

"Are there anymore devices like this?"

"No! The boy was found in the bay. If he had anything else, it is most likely at the bottom of the sea by now. Will you need any help? I could talk to the governor for you."

"No thanks! When the sun goes down, I'll just get him out without anyone knowing. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah!" Danni walked up to Will, "Your kind of cute."

"Thank you! But I am taken!"

Danny grabbed his clone's shirt, "And that is our queue to leave. Nice meeting you." He carried Danni out of the blacksmith's.

Will laughed, "Interesting pair!"

* * *

The moon was full as Danny flew towards the fort in his ghost form. He turned invisible and entered the fort. It only took him a few minutes to find the jail and Tucker. Luckily he was in his own cell. His clothes were a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Tucker!" Danny appeared in front of Tucker.

"Danny!" Tucker jumped to his feet and latched onto Danny, "You have to get me out of here. I've only been here two days and they want to hang me."

Danny laughed, "No worries!" An explosion could be heard outside with a lot of screaming following it. "Ok! Maybe a few worries."


	20. Ghosts and Swords

Danny picked Tucker up and phased them out of the jail. He flew into the sky and spotted a large green ship floating in the bay. Several cannons were firing from the ship. The fort was returning fire, but their cannon balls simply shot through the pirate ship. A large British ship was moving to attack the enemy, but it would take a minute for it move into position. The Banshee flew up and Danni opened the hatch, "So do you plan to ignore this problem to save the future?"

Danny placed Tucker inside, "No! That is a ghost ship and I'm going to stop it. I will need you and Tucker to back me up."

"Not a problem!" Tucker ran to the controls, "Sweat technology. I will never leave you again."

Danni gave Danny a pleading look, "Don't leave me with him." Both looked over to see the guy hugging the controls. "Please!"

Danny sighed, "Fine! Just be careful." Both ghosts flew towards the pirate ship. The ghosts controlling the cannons spotted them and started to fire. The cannonballs they fired glowed red and left a trail of green smoke. Both ghosts dodged the attacks and almost made it to the ship. But a dome of green energy appeared and blocked their path. "Another Ghost Shield!" The cannons were then turned away from them and started firing on the British ship. Danny toyed with the idea of turning human, but ghosts with swords were ready to attack if he tried that. Danny looked around and spotted the black ship he had met Jack on it. He moved up at high speed and fired its cannons at the ghost ship. The cannonballs did little to the ghosts, but it did distract them. Danny and Danni turned human just long enough to fall through the shield. Several pirate ghosts flew at them as they cleared the shield. Both Phantoms blasted them back with ghost rays. The black ship moved along side of the ghost ship and several humans jumped aboard.

Jack Sparrow tossed them a pair of swords, "You board a ship without a sword."

"We are kind of new at this pirate stuff." Danny caught the sword and shot towards the captain's wheel. Danni joined Jack and his crew against the ghosts.

"Arg!" A kid in a pirate outfit flew up, "Prepare to walk the plank." His hook hand turned into a sword. They locked blades, "Once I take you out, I will have my freedom."

"And you bought that?" The two fought as several boats from the port floated up and more troops charged onto the ship.

"You can't beat my ghost crew!"

"Don't have too! Tucker!" The Banshee appeared above the ghost ship and several green beams fired from it. It didn't harm the humans, but every ghost vanished as they were struck. Danny pushed Youngblood back, "Give it up tiny!" The two flew around the ship continuing their sword battle. Youngblood ducked a sword swipe and flew up to the crow's nest. His sword turned into a cannon. He fired a red ball of energy that shattered Danny's sword. "Great!"

Youngblood activated his sword again, "Now what are you going to do?" He charged at Danny and attacked with quick sword swipes. Danny managed to dodge the attacks and fly towards the deck. Danni spotted him and tossed him her sword.

"Thanks!" Danny grabbed it and spun around. He blocked a hard swing from the ghost. "Still time to give up."

"It is all or nothing!" Youngblood shot back and thrusted forward. Danny managed to avoid it, but the ghost parrot flew out of the sky and grabbed onto his hair.

"Get off!" Danny dropped his sword and tried to get the skeleton bird off of him.

Youngblood's sword turned into hammer and slammed it across the back of his neck. Danny dropped to the deck. The ghost kid laughed and resummoned the sword, "Bye bye!" A sword appeared in front of Youngblood. The ghost turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing ready. "What do you want?"

"I don't regularly fight kids, but in your case." Jack fought with Youngblood and pushed the ghost back. While he was distracted, Danny jumped up and blasted him back with a ghost ray.

"Everyone off the ship!" Fire formed around Danny's fists. Everyone jumped towards The Black Pearl as Danny slammed his fists into the deck. The fire quickly began to spread and consume the ghost ship.

"Why did you do that for?" Youngblood flew at him.

"To give me more firepower!" The fire swirled and formed a sphere around Youngblood. Danny's fist glowed green and he blasted the ghost out of the sphere. The ghost kid fell to the deck and his parrot vanished. "So Dan didn't let you out with all of your powers. He is toying with me." Youngblood started to stand, but vanished in a puff of black smoke. Danny sighed and flew off the ship.

* * *

Danny stood on the deck of The Black Pearl as it slowly sailed away from the port. Repairs were being made and only a few actually knew what had happened. Jack Sparrow placed a well-worn pirate hat on his head, "Nice work!"

"Thanks!" Danny watched as the port slowly disappeared.

Jack leaned against the rail, "When someone stares at the ocean like that, they usually have a large weight on their mind. Care to share?"

"I'm just questioning things. My life, my friends, and"

"A girl!"

"How did you know?"

Jack chuckled, "That seems to be on everyone's minds these days." He turned towards the shrinking port, "I remember a young Will Turner who had a similar problem. There is no point in doing anything half hearted. If you're going to do something, you do it."

"And what about the guy trying to kill me and take over the world?"

Jack nearly choked, "You do have problems." He scratched his chin, "Can you win?"

"Not sure!"

Jack smiled, "As long as you can look at your reflection and say you are doing what you feel you need to do. Then just go for it. Even if you lose, you will go fulfilled." He started to walk away, "and as for the girl, try to find the perfect moment."

"Thanks Jack!"

"No thank you! After all that fighting, I manage to completely rearm my ship with stores from the fort."

"Glad I could help!" Danny flew away.

* * *

Tucker walked out of the small bathroom after Danny returned. His future self had left a set of clean clothes for him. "That is much better."

"Where is Danni?"

"She is taking a quick nap in the back." Tucker sat at the controls, "This thing is amazingly user friendly." He ran his fingers across a few keys, "I'm trying to pin point the time Sam is lost in, but the disk doesn't have enough information."

"Just get us as close as possible. With her luck she was thrown into the dark ages. Or during The Salem Witch Trials."

"Then we better hurry!"

**

* * *

1970**

Tucker flew the speeder over a city. It was day, but gray clouds covered the sky. "I'm getting a faint signal. But not enough to get an accurate location."

"Finally! We have been in sixteen different times." Danny stood up from the chair next to Tucker, "An idea where we are?"

"Not really. Somewhere on the west coast. I haven't had a chance to fully figure out how to use everything."

"Take your time. We have plenty of it. Danni!"

His clone walked out of the back room and yawned, "Whats up?"

"I'm going to look for Sam. I need you to stay here and help Tucker."

"Why can't I go with you? I can help."

"Save your energy! You haven't had an injection in almost a month. I don't want to risk you." Danni sighed, but nodded and walked over to help Tucker. Danny opened the door, "Luckily I can blend in here without a disguise." He flew out and headed for a small wooded area in the middle of the city. He ducked into a bush and turned human. Danny stepped onto a small path. He heard a familiar song in the air. He walked to a small clearing and his jaw dropped, "Ember!"


	21. Burning Hearts

Danny rubbed his eyes, "This can't be a coincident." The girl was playing a guitar in the middle of a clearing. Danny was about to leave, but he spotted a familiar girl running up to Ember. "Sam!" Danny quickly ran up to the pair.

"Danny!" Sam quickly hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month."

"A Month!" Danny hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault."

"Hey! It was a nice vacation. And Amber was nice enough to let me stay with her."

Danny glanced around Sam and spotted Amber glaring at him, "Hi!" The singer stood up and walked away. "And I thought she was sour as a ghost."

"Her boyfriend ditched her. Just feel lucky she didn't hit you over the head with her guitar."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Almost! I can't leave Amber alone right now. Give me one more night."

"Sure!" Sam gave him another hug and ran after Amber. Danny sighed, "I better go track down that guy while I wait."

* * *

The older Dan flew through The Ghost Zone and landed on a large floating island, "That kid's desire to live is irritating me." He looked around and spotted his quarry. A large red ghost was holding his head while walking aimlessly. Dan took out a black metal medallion and flew to the ghost. "Having trouble friend?"

The ghost growled as his eyes glowed red, "Get lost before I rip your limbs off and beat you with them."

"Such language. Even for a demon." He threw the medallion and it wrapped around his neck. It glowed black and the demon blinked a few times. Dan smiled, "Better!"

"I have full control!" The demon clenched his fists and a dark red aura exploded around him, "All my power is finally mine." He crossed his arms, "What do you want for this little trinket of yours?"

Dan snapped his fingers and an image of Danny Phantom appeared, "Kill him!"

"Done!"

* * *

Danny flew through The Ghost Zone with The Banshee right behind him. Danny pressed the button on his Fenton Phone in his right ear. "Any luck?"

"I have the sensors looking for anything human, but so far nothing." Tucker leaned back, "This is more or less a needle in a haystack. I wish I would have stayed with Sam."

"Sorry! I need you help. Sam won't leave until Amber is feeling better. I justwish Danni wasn't sleeping so she could help." Danny flew to a floating door and opened it, "Hello!" The room behind the door was dark. A pair of green glowing eyes looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a human around here?"

"Your Danny Phantom!" A large red fist shot from the dark and rammed into his jaw. The ghost kid fell back as a large red ghost shot out of the door. "I'll make this quick." His fist glowed with dark energy and blasted Danny into the side of The Banshee. The ghost roared and charged. Tucker activated the ghost shield and a green orb surrounded the speeder. The ghost slammed his fists into it, "This will not stop me for long."

"It doesn't have to." Danny slammed his fists together and fired a green ghost ray. The ghost blocked with an energy shield. As it dropped, Danny rammed his foot into the ghost's face. "Stand down Zaaz! I need your human half."

"How do you know me or that weakling I am inhabiting?"

"Long story!" Danny shot at Zaaz.

The red ghost moved at high speed and grabbed his neck. "And I will be ending that story." He shot towards another door and smashed Danny through it. He turned towards the speeder, "I'll smash you just for the fun for it." Zaaz fired a large energy ball at it. It smashed into the shield and exploded. The shield sparked and shut down. Zaaz started to fly at the speeder, but Danny slammed both of his fists into the back of his neck.

"Leave my friends alone." Danny summoned a large sphere of fire and crashed it into Zaaz. The red ghost fell back several feet before regaining his composer.

"So you have some power. This just makes the fight more interesting." Zaaz opened his mouth and spat out a red beam of energy.

Danny ducked the blast and flew towards The Banshee, "Tucker!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you still have Ember's music on your PDA?"

"Yeah! I never bothered to delete it."

"Play it!" Danny activated a ghost shield as Zaaz tried to attack him. The ghost kid was pushed back as Zaaz slammed his fists into the shield. A pair of speakers rose out of the speeder and Ember's music played out of it.

"What is that shrill?" Zaaz grabbed his ears. The black medallion started to crack as the music's volume grew. Danny spotted it and blasted it to pieces with his ghost ray.

"Now to get Sam back!" Danny yelled out with his ghostly wail. The wail blasted a human out of the ghost. The human floated away as the ghost started to lose his shape.

"You will pay for this!" The ghost shot at him.

"Maybe in the future. Tucker!" A large blue beam shot from the speeder and absorbed the ghost into a large holding cylinder.

"I'll take this cargo to The Void!" The speeder took off.

Danny flew to the human and grabbed his arm, "You still with us?" The guy slowly nodded. He was dressed all in black and he looked like he had been through hell. He brown eyes struggled to stay open. Danny managed a small smile, "Lets get you back home." He unhooked a small device from his belt and used it to open a small portal. He carried him through it.

* * *

It was night time in the city as Danny set down on a roof top. The man he had rescued from Zaaz was just coming around. He blinked several times, "It is quiet! Where is Zaaz?"

"I freed you from him. Do you know who you are?"

The man nodded, "Name is Zack!" He stood up, "He is really gone. I'm free!"

"Yes! And I think there is someone waiting for your return." Danny grabbed his arm and phased them both. He flew into the sky and towards Amber's apartment. He was horrified to see it in flames. "What happened?"

"The gas lines in that place were never very secure. Fourth floor!"

Danny flew down and flew them through the wall. The arrived in a small living room covered in fire. Danny threw his hand out and the flames cleared away a path to the bedroom. The pair busted down the door and found Sam on the floor. She was wrapped in a blanket and out cold. A large hole was in the wall and a few pipes could be seen busted open. "The force of the explosion must have knocked her out. She is lucky she didn't get burned." Danny looked around, "Where is Amber?"

"I find her. You get her out of here before the smoke suffocates her."

Danny was reluctant to leave him, but he had to get Sam out of the apartment. He picked her up and flew out. He landed on the sidewalk a block away to avoid the firefighters. He laid her down and checked her breathing. He tried to remember the CPR training that his parents had forced on him. He opened her mouth and breathed in, he pumped on her chest, and breathed back in. After a minute Sam coughed. Danny sighed with relief as the goth girl sat up and coughed some more. He patted her back as she rushed clean air back into her lungs.

"Danny!" Sam hugged him tightly. "I awoke to a burning smell and then the wall exploded."

Danny hated himself, but he wiggled free from her grip, "I have to go save the others. I'll be right back." The building exploded in flame before he could even take flight. Danny drop to his knees, "I guess I can't fight fate. No matter how hard I try." Sam walked over and hugged him as tightly as she could. Danny return the hug as they waited for Tucker and Danni to return.


	22. Return Home

**Present**

The Banshee appeared in the present time and landed in a clearing outside of town. Danny sent word to his parents and Valerie to meet them there. "So what is the plan?" Danni floated past and sat on the floor.

"I don't know! Luckily I told Jazz to bring your medicine so you will be able to do more." Danny tapped his fingers on the seal stone, "As long as we keep this from Dan, we have a chance."

Tucker sighed, "If we can hold out for ten years, he will miss his opportunity and the time line will change."

"Now that is a plan." Sam drummed her fingers on the controls, "and where do we hide?"

Alarms went off through out the ship. Danny jumped up, "We'll tackle that later." He phased through the ship and stood on the ground. The younger Dan was standing near the entrance to the woods with about a hundred skeleton ghosts behind him. "What was with just pecking at me? You could have just attacked me head on."

"When I absorbed Clockwork, I gained his knowledge of time and space. Any more pushing and I risked damaging the timeline more so than I did." He glanced around, "Even the slight changes that were caused are noticeable." He smiled, "So I'm willing to make a deal. Hand over the stone and I will ignore you and your friends."

Danny's hands sparked and erupted in flames, "Yeah right!"

"Your new power caught me off guard the last time, but not this time. Bring me the stone!" The skeletons charged with their swords.

Danny shot waves of flame onto the ground and formed a wall of fire across the ground. It rose up high and destroyed dozens of skeletons. "You picked a bad place to fight me. Plenty of things to burn."

A portion of the wall blew open and Dan shot through it, "It will take more than your fire to stop me." He rammed his foot into Danny's face and he fell into the side of the speeder. Without his control, the fire began to spread. Dan held Danny up by his throat, "Where is my stone?"

"Leave him alone!' Danni flew at Dan and tried to punch him. Dan grabbed her hair and flung her into the fire.

"Danni!" Danny slammed both of his fists into the side of Dan's head. The older ghost let go. Danny flew past him and forced the fire to split away from the downed ghost. As Dan gave chase, he had the fire form a sphere around them.

"This fire will only delay your defeat!" Dan attacked with his ghostly wail. It extinguished the fire and blasted the two half ghosts far back. They returned to their human forms. Dan chuckled, "Children." He turned and frowned, "Children!" The Banshee rammed into him. He crashed through several trees and landed in the mud. Tucker and Sam ran out of the speeder and carried the two half ghosts into it. Dan slowly stood up, "I hate children!" Energy exploded around him cleaning the mud off. He turned around to see the speeder flying away. "Not this time!" He charged up and flung a plasma ball at it. It impacted the engines and exploded. The speeder started to fall. The Banshee crashed into the woods only a mile away. Dan flew towards it, but spotted The Fenton RV and Valerie headed towards them. Dan smiled and had his remaining forces back off, "This calls for a trap."

* * *

Tucker hit the emergency release and the door to The Banshee blew off the ship. A strong arm picked him up and lifted him out of the crashed ship. The arm belonged to Jack Fenton and he picked up an unconscious Danny and carried him to the RV. Maddie was ready with a med kit. Jack gave the human Danni a curious glance, but carried her to where his wife was checking on their son. "So who wants to tell me what is going on here?" He glanced inside the speeder, "and who built this marvelous machine?" Neither Sam nor Tucker had an answer they could come up with.

Jazz sat down next to Danni and gave her one ofher injections, "How is that?"

The girl nodded, "Much better." She sat up and rubbed her head, "That hurt."

Danny moaned and got up, "That could have gone worst."

"Where have you been?" Valerie ran up and took her helmet off, "I've been worried sick."

Danny started to answer, but his mom interrupted, "Let him rest a bit. He can tells us everything later." Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Help!" A blue ghost in overalls flew up and grabbed Danny's shirt, "You have to help me!"

"Ghost!" Jack pulled out an ecto rifle, but held his fire.

"From what?" Danny pushed The Box Ghost off of him and stood up.

"Me!" Dan appeared in the sky while his troops walked out of the forest. They had the group surrounded. "I have you surrounded and out gunned. Hand over the stone!"

Jack swung his rifle around, "Die you undead minion of evil!" He fired several green bolts of energy at the ghost.

Dan blocked with an ecto shield, "I am not a minion. I am the master!" He threw a large ghost beam that destroyed the ground in front of Jack. "I will give you one last chance."

Danny clenched his fists, "I don't have a choice! Going Ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he flew up at Dan, "Leave my family out of this!"

"But Danny! They are very much apart of this. Kill them all!" The skeletons moved to attack. Danny started to fly down, but Dan put him in a headlock, "You will watch as your friends and family are destroyed. You can end it all by handing over the stone." The skeletons charged at the group. Sam and Tucker took cover as Valerie led The Fentons in a counter attack. They managed to take out several of the troops, but the vast number of skeletons began to overwhelm them. "Just surrender to fate Danny. You fought well, but in the end, you can't change history."

Danny looked up and smiled, "No! But we can!"

"What?" Dan looked up in time to see two large dark objects slammed into him. The objects turned into shadow ghosts that dragged Dan to the ground.

Kitty flew out from the trees, "Hey!"

"Thanks for the back up!"

"I just want Johnny back! Shadows!" The two shadows wrapped around Dan so he couldn't move.

Danny shot downward and blasted several of the skeletons clear of his family, "Hey Box Ghost. I could use some help."

"Very well! These minions will face the wrath of The Box Ghost." He stopped for a moment, "I have no boxes."

"Oh for the love of.." Sam reached into the RV and tossed out a large metal box of Jack's snack foods.

Box Ghost laughed and the box glowed green, "Face the power of the box." He slammed the box into a group of skeletons.

"My snacks!" Jack started to run to them, but Maddie checked him and he returned to firing his rifle.

"Get off!" Dan's body erupted with energy and blasted the shadows off. "I should have absorbed the lot of you." He blasted Kitty out of the sky with a red ghost beam. "Your next!" As he reached for the amulet around his neck, a wall of blue fire blocked him. A large white ghost dragon dropped from the sky and breathed a cone of hot fire at him. Dan ghosted through the ground.

As Danny and his new found allies started to push the skeletons back, the older Dan appeared, "I grow tired of this game." He yelled out with his ghostly wail. The waves blasted everyone back and tore apart the skeleton army. Everyone hit the ground and the dragon turned back into a human ghost. "That was painfully simple." The younger Dan flew up to him. "You really need to learn just to finish a fight."

The younger Dan nodded angrily and walked over to the crashed speeder. He pulled out the stone, "Now we have all four."

The older Dan pulled out the other three, "The cycle can continue." Danny shot at the pair at high speeds and managed to grab all four stones with one of the nets from Valerie's net launcher. Both Dan's were shocked that he could still move. "You have more strength that we thought." He chuckled as Danny dropped to a knee and turned back into a human. "But you have limits."

Danny took a few deep breaths, "I won't just give up."

The younger Dan laughed, "And what do you plan to do? You have no power left. Your allies are done. Face it kid, this fight is over."

"Not yet!' Danny ripped off his time medallion. "I have one more card to play."


	23. Gathering

"And this card would be?" The older Dan started to walk towards Danny. Danny tightened his fist around the time medallion and it sparked with energy. He transformed and shot past the pair of ghosts. He split into two and managed to phase and push everyone except the ghosts into The Fenton RV. Dan chuckled, "Using the medallion to jump-start your powers. Cute!" Both Dans flew at the RV.

"Got to get out of here." Danny jumped into the driver's seat and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. The large vehicle took off, crushing trees out of its way.

"These chases are beginning to annoy me."

The older Dan nodded, "Then let us finish it!" Both took off after the RV. They caught up with it and flew into it. Everyone was on the floor recovering from the wail attack.

Danny jumped up and threw a ghost beam. Both Dans dodged it and the younger one tackled into him He pressed his face against the windshield, "Now to absorb you and end you meddling into my affairs." Danny mumbled something. Dan sighed and turned Danny's face away from the windshield, "What?"

"Duck!"

"What are you babbling about?" He looked up in time to see a ghost's foot fly through the windshield and impact his face. Dan fell back and into the older one.

Danny quickly set the autopilot, "Nice of you to join." The ghost was dressed all in black with blue hair. "Came for Ember?"

Burn nodded, "I woke up in The Ghost Zone and had this weird feeling I had to come here."

Both Dans stood up. The older one smiled, "You have a knack for surviving things you shouldn't." Both summoned an orb of red energy, "But you won't survive this." As they started to throw the orbs, Sam and Valerie tackled into them. Danny and Burn charged. Burn slammed into the younger Dan and managed to phase both of them out of the RV. Danny locked hands with the older one, but he was quickly overpowered. Dan rammed his foot into Danny's chest, "I hate you damn luck!" He tossed him into Valerie and reached for the net with the stones in it. Tucker managed to jump to his feet and grabbed the net before he got it. "Give that to me!"

"Hey ghost!" Jack slammed his fist into a large red button and a large hatch opened on the roof. "Get out of my RV!" He jumped at Dan.

The ghost ducked it and slammed him into Tucker. "And how do you plan on making me leave?" A small silver orb dropped under his foot, "Oh!" It exploded and forced Dan through the hatch.

The younger Dan tossed Burn into the side of the RV and flew back in, "We will continue this soon!" He grabbed Sam's arm, "Eye for and eye!" He pulled her out of the RV and flew clear as Maddie managed to get the ghost shield up.

Danny tried to fly after them, but his powers gave out, "Sam!"

* * *

After an hour of high speed driving, the group managed to get back to The Fenton Home and raise the shield. Danny was immediately sat down with his parents standing over him. "And how long has this been going on?" Danny started to open his mouth, but his father kept going, "Who did this?"

Danny stood up, "I would love to explain but we need to get Sam back." He walked past them, but was stopped by Jazz.

"I'm all for going to the rescue, but we need a plan."

Danny nodded and sat down, "They have more power, but we have greater numbers."

"And why didn't he just absorb you the first time you guys fought?"

Danny didn't have an answer for his sister, but Tucker did, "He needs a clear shot and a few seconds in order to do it." He held up his PDA, "When I was at Clockwork's, I downloaded all the info on the amulet that I could."

Danny sighed, "That is reassuring, but it still doesn't solve our problems. If I could get the amulet from this time, everything that has happened will rewind itself. I have all the stones."

"But both Dans are no doubt waiting for us. They know that is our last hope. Taking Sam was just a way to distract you."

"I need a way to distract them." He snapped his fingers, "Fire! If I could find a way to cover the area of the vault with fire. I could just make myself a path."

Jazz shrugged, "Sounds good, but how are you going to create that much flame."

Valerie stepped up, "There are plenty of flammable liquids at my dad's lab. But what would be the best way to use them."

Danny smiled, "I have a way."

* * *

Later that night at Axion lab, Danny rounded up every ghost he could. "So here is the plan. Box Ghost will send the chemicals into the battlefield while Dorathea ignites them."

"But I can only control boxes."

"Not a problem." Danny pointed to his parents who were wielding large sheets of metal onto the chemical drums. "Close enough!"

"That will work!"

"Kitty! You will use your shadows to try to find Sam and keep her safe. Dan will more than likely have her nearby to use as a shield." Kitty nodded as Danny turned to Burn, "When we find her, I will need you to get her out of the fire zone safely." Burn nodded and went to help with the wielding.

"What about us?"

Danny looked at Jazz, Valerie, and Danni, "You guys will fire your weapons into the field of fire we will be making. That should keep Dan off guard while the rest of us do our thing." They saluted and went off to prepare. Danny sighed and walked over to Tucker who was doing some calculations. He and Jack had managed to repair The Banshee and Tucker was preparing it for the mission. "So how are we doing?"

"As long as Dan doesn't surprise us again, we're good. How about you?"

"It feels weird talking to these ghosts. I watched most of them die and they don't remember it."

"Could be worst." A red alarm light went off. "I have to stop saying that." Tucker ran to Axion's security room and activated the cameras, "Ah! You might want to come up with a new plan." On one of the large screens, it showed the main parking lot of the lab. Hundreds of skeleton troops were walking towards the lab. "Any ideas?"

"How long till we have enough chemicals to do the job we need?"

"About thirty minutes. It would go faster if we didn't have to turn them into boxes."

"I am The Box Ghost! Not The Cylindrical Drum Ghost." The short ghost flew by.

Danny tapped his foot for a moment, "I'll hold them off." Before Tucker could stop him, Danny ran to the main holding bay were the chemicals were being loaded onto The Banshee. "An extremely large force of ghosts is heading this way. I'm going to head them off, you guys need to get this stuff loaded as fast as possible."

"Do you need any help?" Danni turned into her ghost form.

"No! I will need Burn thou!"

The ghost stopped wielding and looked up, "I'm here to rescue Ember. Not to get my atoms blown across the landscape."

"Now!" Danny turned into Danny Phantom. "And bring two of the drums we haven't modified."

* * *

Danny and Burn set down the two steel drums in front of the large front doors to the labs. "So what is the grand plan, Captain?"

"We need to buy at least thirty minutes." He patted the drums, "Now those ghosts out there can't go intangible so I'm going to lure as many as I can through these doors. After they come in, I will ignite these and blow them up.

"That will take out about thirty of them if your lucky. What about the other six hundred or so?"

"I'm hoping that will give them incentive to try and storm the place in force. I want you to go to the main reactor core and get ready to overheat it."

"You want me to blow the lab up."

"Yeah! Is that a problem?"

"No! But how does that stop them from stopping us before the others are finished?"

"I have a few other ideas."

Burn scratched his head, "Well its nuts. But I don't have any better ideas." Burn phased through the floor, "Good luck!"

Danny gulped and opened the main doors, "I'll need it."


	24. The Vault

Danny ran outside only to be greeted by dozens of skeletons charging at him. "Well, no need to lure them!" Danny fired a few ghost beams and flew back in. The troops poured into the main lobby. "Hope you guys like fireworks!" Danny threw out two small fireballs that impacted the two drums he had hidden. He phased out of the room before they exploded. Danny stuck his head in. The room was scorched and all the furniture had been obliterated. "Nice stuff." He heard groaning outside and more skeletons ran into the lobby. "Time for some hit and run." Danny flew down a corridor and shut the fire door. He ran to a computer, "Tucker!"

"Yeah!"

"How long do you think the security system will hold them off?"

"About ten minutes! That is assuming that they don't reach the power core."

"I doubt they will. Go ahead and activate it. And tell The Box Ghost I will need him in the supply dock."

"On it!" Danny shut the computer off and took off before the troops got past the fire door."

* * *

Five minutes later, a squad of skeleton troops charged passed The Axion's security cannons and into a large hallway. Before they got far, several large shipping crates shot down the hall and crashed into them. The Box Ghost flew up with several more boxes floating around him, "Fear me!" He flung the boxes at another group of skeletons.

"Nice job!" Danny walked over to a security com link, "How much longer?"

"The Banshee is fully loaded and the RV will only take a few more minutes." Tucker check his cameras, "I got another wave coming in from the south entrance."

"Thanks!" Danny ran past The Box Ghost, "Hold them off as long as you can."

"They will fear the power of the square."

* * *

Burn sighed as he leaned against the main reactor core. It was nuclear powered and even a ghost wasn't going to survive what Danny had planned. Danny's image appeared on a small screen, "We're almost ready. How long would it take for the reactor to blow."

"Less than three minutes."

"Get started!" The screen went dark.

Burn chuckled and held his hands out towards the reactor, "Time to heat things up." Fire shot from his palms and surrounded the reactor. "Hope their ready to leave." The alarms went off as the fire consumed the large cylinder. He went intangible and flew out of the room.

* * *

Tucker shut off the main alarms to the lab and sprinted to the cargo area, "Time to go people."

"We're not done!" Jack placed a modified drum into The RV.

"This place is going to blow in less than three minutes." Everyone piled into The Banshee and Fenton RV. The cargo doors opened and they took off.

* * *

Danny shot past several skeleton troops and flew into the security center. "Only two minutes left." He closed all of the doors to the lab. "Lets see them pull themselves together after this." He pulled out his portal device. He waited for Burn and The Box Ghost to arrive. "Lets go!" All three jumped through the portal and the lab exploded.

* * *

An hour later, the group took refuge in a far corner of The Ghost Zone. The explosion at the lab fortuity hadn't reached Amity Park. Axion's power core wasn't large and it was far away from the town. But it didn't make anyone feel better. The only solace Danny had was the fact Clockwork could fix it all after he freed him. He found himself standing on a tall rock formation floating through the zone. His gaze transfixed on the direction where the vault was. Valerie quietly approached him, "Can we talk Danny?"

Danny shook his head to clear it, "Yeah! Sorry."

"It is alright. All things considered, I'm amazed were still standing." Danny nodded, but kept his eyes in the direction he was looking. Valerie sighed, "I don't want to make you choose right now Danny."

"I know!" Danny rolled his shoulders, "I have feelings for you, but all this has made me realize I care about Sam too." He sat down, "I enjoyed our time together, but when ever I saw Sam with that other guy."

"You kept thinking that should be you." Valerie sat down next to him. "I would be lying if I didn't notice. I guess a part of me just wished it was nothing. But you focus on saving the world first."

"Thanks!"

Valerie kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Get some rest." She stood up and joined the others.

Danny tapped his foot on the rock, "Things just keep getting more complicated."

* * *

The older Dan fixed the final chains to Sam's legs. They had moved to The Amulet of Spirit's vault. It was a large flat island floating near the center of The Ghost Zone. A large mountain sat at the center with a large tunnel leading into it. He had chained Sam up near the entrance to the tunnel. He smiled, "That should be distracting enough."

"Let me go!"

"In good time! When Danny comes to claim the amulet, he will find you at my mercy."

"We don't even have that kind of relationship. Why can't you ghosts get that through your thick heads?"

Dan chuckled and bent down so he was eye to eye with her, "You may not know it, but he is in love with you. But he is too clueless to see you have the same feelings." He stood up straight, "Sadly enough, even I sometimes shed a tear over losing you. But trust me, that won't help you." He walked towards the tunnel, "See you soon!"

* * *

Danny stood next to a campfire with the other ghosts, "I know you guys would rather pound the living daylights out of me, but we all have a reason to fight together. I need to know you guys are willing to go along with my plan."

Kitty nodded, "As long as it gets my Johnny back in one piece."

The Box Ghost scratched his chin, "I will show that ghost stealing fiend the power of my boxes."

Burn caused the campfire to grow and then shrink, "I blew up a science lab for you. Doing this is a small thing compared to that."

"Well that is reassuring. We move out in two hours. Be ready!" The ghosts nodded and walked away. Danny rubbed his forehead, "Now I just pray this will all work out." He spotted Jazz walking up to him. "Hey!"

"Hi! I explained what happened to you to mom and dad."

"How did they take it?"

"Shocked would be the best way to describe it. They blame themselves for exposing you to this kind of stuff. You might want to talk to them before we leave."

"If everything goes as planned. They won't remember a thing. But I better talk to them. No guarantee things will go right." They walked back to camp together.

* * *

Both Dans stood in front of the tunnel waiting for Danny to show. Danny flew down and landed several feet away from them. The younger Dan smiled, "It took you awhile."

"This a two on one fight. Would you rush?"

The older one chuckled, "I guess not! So where are the rest of you loser friends." Danny started to step forward, but Dan was quick to point a glowing fist at the chained Sam, "That is close enough. Our stones if you would be so kind."

"I don't have them. I refuse to let you enslave the future."

"Then we have a problem!"

Danny smiled, "We do!" Several metal boxes shot out of the sky and landed around them.

"What is this!" The white dragon flew into sight and breathed out lines of hot fire.

"Have fun!" Danny flew up as the boxes exploded and covered the field with fire and flames. The Banshee and The Fenton RV landed at the edge of the island. Tucker drove the speeder and Jack was in the RV. Each of the vehicles were firing their laser cannons into the field of fire.

Sam covered her eyes as the fire flared up. She expected to be on fire, but she was surprised she was only hot. She opened her eyes and a pair of dark creatures were spinning around her. They were holding the flames back. "What is this?"

"You think he would forget you?" A hole appeared in the fire and Burn flew out of it. He ran to the chains, "Stay still!" Burn's hands glowed red and he smashed the chains off. He picked up Sam, "Lets go shadows!" Another hole in the fire opened and Burn and the shadows flew through it. As they flew towards the others through the sea of fire, they flew past Danny who was heading for the tunnel. Danny gave a thumbs up and flew on.

* * *

Danny flew into the tunnel and headed downwards. He reached a large stone door with four holes in it. "Bingo!" Danny reached into the bag he had brought and pulled out one of the stones, "Almost there." He was blasted in the back by a green energy beam.

The older Dan stepped out of the shadows, "Not quite." Dan let Danny struggle to his feet, "Nice trick! I almost didn't see it coming."

"Almost?"

"Fire was really the only advantage you had left. It blocked our amulets, you can control it with relative ease, and it is the one thing me and my younger self don't have an advantage over." He clapped his hands, "You did well! I must admit I was annoyed for a time, but then I stepped back and realized watching you struggle was the most entertainment I have had for a while." He sighed, "But all good things much come to an end. My younger self will have little trouble destroying your friends and you have no chance against me."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have the powers of multiple ghosts. Your are just one little kid with a few powers."

"This kid is not going down without a fight."

Dan shrugged, "If you wish! I do have ten years before I have to actually open the vault."


	25. End Game

Danni backed away as a tunnel appeared in the sea of flames and Burn flew out followed by Kitty's shadows. He set Sam down, "Thank you for flying Burning Ghost Airlines."

Danni looked into the fire, "Where is Dan?"

"Somewhere in the center. Between the exploding chemicals The Box Ghost keeps tossing in there and the laser cannons. I think they are effectively pinned down."

Sam stepped past him, "Take me to Danny!"

Danni flew to her, "Why?"

"He is in danger! I have to get to him."

Burn chuckled, "Did you lose your mind from the heat? Even if he was in danger, what could you do?"

"Would you do less for Ember?"

The ghost thought for a moment, "No!"

Valerie tossed Sam a backpack, "If your going in, take my armor and weapons."

"Thanks Val!"

"Get going!"

Burn picked up Sam and a tunnel formed, "Hold on!" He flew into it and it closed behind him.

* * *

Danny was flung into the side of the wall and fell to the ground. Dan stepped over and picked him up by his hair, "You could have saved yourself so much pain if you would have given up like a good boy." He rammed his fist into Danny's gut and tossed him across the cavern. "Now I am going to make you wish you were never born."

"Get him!" Dozens of green ghosts in cop uniforms dropped from the ceiling and dog piled Dan. A tall ghost in a white suit walked up. He adjusted his tie, "I have been guarding this location for almost one hundred years. And there is no way you will ruin my flawless record."

Danny pushed himself up, "Nice timing! Could have helped me sooner."

"I was enjoying the beating. Now get that amulet so this loser doesn't get it." Danny nodded and ran towards the door.

"You only delay my ascension." Dan exploded with energy and the cop ghosts were blasted off him. He griped his amulet and absorbed Walker before he could move. Dan roared, "This game is over!" He blasted Danny in the back with a bright red energy beam. The ghost kid slammed into the door and fell down. He had only one stone left to place. Dan bent over and picked up the last stone, "You will watch, then die!"

"Danny!" Sam ran into the cavern. Burn had dropped her off and she had sent him to help the others.

Dan turned towards her and smiled, "The wayward girlfriend has come to rescue her knight in shinning armor." He glanced down at the downed Danny, "Or tarnished armor." He tossed the white stone in the air and caught it, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"This!" Sam pressed a button on her watch and Valerie's armor formed around her. The three floating blasters appeared, "Now leave Danny alone!" The blasters fired.

"Pitiful!" Dan dodged the blasts and shot at her. He grabbed her throat and blasted the floating blasters. "I grow tired of this. I guess this time, I will be destroying you with my bare hands."

"Dan!" Danny stood up on shaky legs.

The ghost turned and flung Sam away, "Yes!"

"Get lost!" Danny screamed out his ghostly wail, but this one was accompanied by a wave of blue ghost fire. The attack hit Dan full on and blasted him into the far wall. The fire scotched everything it hit and the wail shattered the stone wall. After a minute, Danny turned into his human form and collapsed. Dan was imbedded in the cavern wall.

Sam quickly grabbed the stone Dan had dropped and placed it into the door. The door glowed with golden light and vanished. A red amulet was sitting on a simple stone table. Sam picked it up and turned around. Dan glowed with gold light and vanished. She ran to Danny, "We did it."

Danny managed to open his eyes, "Cool!" He passed out.

Sam smiled and laid his head in her lap, "Sleep! You earned it."

* * *

Outside, the younger Dan let loose his ghostly wail and blasted the fire away. "I will now crush you all." His amulet glowed and vanished. "This can't be good." In a flash of light, every ghost that he had absorbed appeared. Dan looked around at the group of angry ghosts, "Butter nuggets!" They all charged at him.

* * *

Danny woke up and looked up at Sam, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour!"

He raised his head up. They were still in the cavern, "Did we win?"

Clockwork floated up, "Good work! The timeline is almost back to the way it should be." He led the two outside. Dan was being held to the ground by a dozen ghost nets. All the ghosts around were celebrating in some fashion. Kitty had found Johnny and The Lunch Lady was crushing The Box Ghost with a giant hug. Ember walked up to Burn and slapped him across the face for dating Sam and then quickly wrapped her arms around him. Even Skulker and Technus were shaking hands. "Congratulations Danny." He used his staff to open a small time portal, "And if you would be so kind my dear." Sam nodded and tossed the amulet into it. The portal closed. "The Big Bang should be plenty to destroy that accursed thing." He pressed a button on top of his staff and all the humans vanished. Danny started to say something, but Clockwork held his hand up, "I am resetting time. Soon everything will be back to normal."

"Stop!" Every ghost in the area yelled at Clockwork.

Fright Knight stepped up, "You cannot change the distant past. If it weren't for Danny, I wouldn't have met my beloved."

Ember nodded, "And I finally realize I love this dipstick!" Burn gave her look and she shrugged, "Your a little clingy."

Clockwork glanced at Danny and he nodded his head. The ghost of time sighed, "Very well. Since the present wasn't significantly altered, I will let this one slide." He smiled as he got a round of cheers. "Time has been restored to the point where Dan first escaped." He snapped his fingers and the ghost cops picked up the tied up Dan. They flung him into the chamber that housed the amulet and sealed it. Clockwork summoned the four seal stones, "That should hold him!" He bowed and vanished with the stones.

Skulker walked up to Danny, "On behalf of the other ghosts, I wish to tell you we have all decided to give you the summer off."

"A truce! For the summer?" The ghosts nodded. Danny smiled, "Thanks! And do you think a few of you could do me a small favor?"

* * *

Jack Fenton answered the door, "Yes!"

A tall man with a blank complexion bowed his head, "Mr. Fenton! I have some bad news." Jack let him in and he joined his wife in the living room. "I am afraid your cousin was killed in a car accident."

"Oh dear!" Maddie looked to Jack.

He scratched his head, "I don't remember having a cousin. But I don't remember much about my family."

The man nodded, "He left a twelve year old girl behind with instructions in his will to bring her here. His will said you were the only family he could trust his daughter too."

"Well! We were thinking about having another child. What do you think?"

Jack looked to his wife, "If she is a Fenton, then she is welcomed here."

"Alright!" A small girl ran into the house and jumped into Jack's lap, "Hi uncle! My name is Danielle."

Jack smiled, "Well aren't you the cutest thing. You like ice cream."

"Oh yeah!" The pair ran to the kitchen.

Maddie stood up, "I guess that settles that."

The man nodded and handed her a small black case, "The girl has a medical condition that requires a shot twice a day. Her father's estate will cover the cost of the medication." He turned to leave, "I will send the paperwork in a week or so." He walked out of the house and ran into Desiree.

"You lied!"

"Better to break a small rule to keep a child of the streets." The man turned into Walker, "Shall we go!" The ghost genie nodded and the two returned to The Ghost Zone.

Sam yawned and woke up, "Another bright and sunny day." She grumbled and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and opened it. She stepped in and looked for the light switch, but couldn't find it. "I don't remember the closet being this big." A large path appeared with small blue candles lighting the way. She slowly followed them and reached a small table with candles on it. "Did I wake up today?" Her nightgown turned into her regular clothes.

Danny stepped into view, "Hi Sam!"

"Danny! What is all this?"

"My little way of saying sorry for all the times I missed your hints." He walked up to her and took her hand, "Sam! I have been through a lot over the past couple of weeks and it made me realize that I want to be with you." Sam was in shock. Danny snapped his fingers and slow music began to play, "Well!"

Sam just hugged him, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Danny smiled, "Wait no longer!" Their lips met and they kissed.

**

* * *

10 years into the future**

The door to the vault cracked and exploded. Dan stepped out of the chamber and out of the cavern, "Now to get my revenge for that insult." He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. An older Danny was standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face. Dan sighed, "Great!"

**THE END**


End file.
